A New Earth
by kalmay
Summary: Kyle realizes how he is the one, the one to save humanity when two worlds collide. It's by using the information stored inside his head to build an ark and to genetically modify the human race to live on the new Earth.
1. 01 Prom Night

Kyle XY

Crossover with movie: When Worlds Collide

 **A New Earth**

 **Kyle's journal:**

As I stand on the observation deck overlooking the destruction of Earth, I can't believe it was only five short years ago and all I had to worry about back then on Prom Night was the Latnok board members. I shudder and feel tears of sorrow for losing my first love, Amanda. The legacy we share together I will forever hold dear to my heart.

(He places a hand on the oblong silver casing next to his Latnok ring hanging around his neck as memories flood over him).

 **Chapter One - Prom Night**

After Kyle and Amanda say "I love you" and exit the prom, Kyle is about to leave her to pick up her bag. As he walks toward the door to head back inside a niggle in the back of his mind makes him remember the words Foss told him.

FOSS: You should always worry.

Yes, he sees the security guard but something else about the surrounding deserted area seems off. So he turns back to Amanda, sensing immediately he's being watched.

KYLE: Amanda?

AMANDA (turns to him): Yes?

KYLE (holds out his hand): Would you mind coming with me? I just want to make every moment with you count.

AMANDA (smiles and takes his hand): Sure.

When he glances over at the guard, the guard just nods to him. So, Kyle opens the door for Amanda and feels a sudden movement behind him. Before he can turn around, he's knocked unconscious. His las thought is of Amanda and the danger she is in. He should have been quicker.

When he comes to, he finds himself lying strapped down on a table hooked up to a machine monitoring his vitals. He focuses his hearing but doesn't pick up the sound of Amanda's heartbeat anywhere near. What he does hear is a voice saying to start the procedure on him.

He jerks at his restraints, sees a couple of scalpels on a tray and concentrates. The scalpel moves and sails through the air toward him but he misses catching it and it falls to the floor. He can hear footsteps approach and concentrates a second time. This time he catches the second scalpel and cuts at his restraints.

When a man enters and checks the monitors, Kyle slips off the table. His movement catches the man's attention.

MAN: Hey!

KYLE: Where's Amanda?

MAN (takes a step toward him, pulling out a taser): Back on the table.

KYLE (mentally yanks the gun out of the man's hand and into his hand): Where is she?

The man stares at the taser now in Kyle's hand and then back at Kyle.

MAN: Not here.

KYLE: Where?

The man refuses to answer.

So Kyle leaves the room, jamming the lock so the man can't get out and tosses the taser into a nearby trash can.

As he runs down a hall, two other men, dressed as security guards, see him.

GUARD #1: Get him!

Kyle rushes past them and up a staircase. They likely wouldn't answer his questions on where they took Amanda. As he ran up the stairs to the roof, he checks his pocket but his cell phone is gone.

The guards follow him up to the roof.

GUARD #1: There's no where to run.

There is one way to go and that was off the roof. Kyle runs and takes a flying leap, analyzing through his peripheral vision in the seconds it takes him as he runs to the edge, all the surrounding buildings and how far apart they are from each other. Recognition of where he is helps him give the extra momentum he needs to land on the building across. He looks up to see the two guards astonishment before they duck out of sight.

Throughout his run towards home, he tries to detect Amanda's heartbeat, but she is nowhere around. Where did they take her?

When he arrives home, he first checks Amanda's house but she's not inside nor at his house.

He enters his home and finds Steven, Nicole and Lori in the kitchen at the table sipping a hot beverage.

NICOLE: Kyle, you're home early. (She looks past him). Did you take Amanda home?

KYLE: No. We were taken.

STEVEN (stands up): What?

NICOLE: Taken, by whom?

KYLE: I don't know.

Then he hears a buzzing sound and follows the sound to the front door and sees his cell phone on the shelf above the heat register.

KYLE: My cell.

NICOLE (having followed him): You left it here. (Steven and Lori are right behind her).

KYLE (glances up at her frowning in sudden concern): No, I didn't. (Did Latnok find a way inside his house and plant his phone where he could easily find it?)

He answers his phone and sees a video of someone holding a Latnok ring then someone turns the camera towards an unconscious Amanda who is lying on a bench in a curved room. He shows his parents.

KYLE: Latnok has her.

NICOLE: Oh, my God.

LORI: Kyle, I'm sorry. (She shakes her head).

STEVEN: I can't they believe they resorted to kidnapping.

KYLE: Neither can I. Foss warned me.

STEVEN: He did? When?

KYLE: He was at the dance, on the lookout for me. I shouldn't have sent him away.

STEVEN: Call him.

KYLE: No, I don't want anyone hurt.

NICOLE: I think this has gone beyond hurt. Kidnapping is a form of terrorism. I'm calling the police.

LORI: Mom, and say what? Wouldn't that put Kyle and Amanda in more danger? I agree with Dad, call Foss. He knows these people and what they're capable of.

STEVEN: If you won't call him, Kyle. I will.

Kyle looks torn but then turns his head toward the door.

NICOLE: What is it?

Kyle opens the door and sees Jessi there on the steps.

KYLE: Jessi, you don't know how glad I am to see you. (He feels better having her here rather than Foss. Not that he didn't appreciate what Foss does to protect him, but his measures can be extreme).

JESSI: I felt your panic. What's wrong?

KYLE: It's Latnok, they took Amanda. I escaped but they're holding Amanda somewhere else.

He shows her the video Latnok sent him.

JESSI: What's that popping noise?

They both listen and then say at the same time, "Train."

Kyle hurries over to the computer and calls up a map.

Just then the doorbell rings. Nicole answers it as Steven and Lori enter the living room, curious to see what Kyle and Jessi find.

NICOLE (in a loud voice): Carol! Hi!

CAROL (walks right in): Do you have any idea what time it is?

Nicole tries to block her from entering the living room.

NICOLE: Ah, one a.m.?

CAROL: How calmly you say that.

Cut to the living room where Steven, Kyle and Jessi are trying to scrunch further behind the wall so Carol won't be able to see them. Lori is looking around frantically then spies a tissue box on the desk and grabs a handful and puts them up to her nose. She tries pinching herself to bring tears to her eyes.

She then walks to the hall, sniffling.

LORI (in the hallway): I guess our heart to heart will have to wait now, mom. (She gives a big shake-filled sniffle). Oh, hi, Mrs. Bloom. Declan and I broke up. (She dabs at her eyes and makes blowing out her nose sounds, hiding behind her big wad of tissue).

CAROL: I'm sorry, Lori. Nicole, I didn't mean to interrupt.

NICOLE: Thank you, Carol. Maybe I should go talk to Lori, but I'm sure Amanda will call you back.

CAROL: I'm sure she will. I just can't help worry. It's so late. (She wrings her hands, then checks her cell again).

NICOLE: I understand. Phone me if you don't hear back from her, okay? I'll be up. (Eases Carol out the door).

CAROL: I will. (Then glances over at Lori seeing the tears in her eyes). Sorry.

Lori just nods.

When Carol has gone, Nicole lets out a big sigh of relief.

NICOLE: Good thinking, Lori.

LORI (has real tears now): Um, yeah, wasn't too hard.

NICOLE: Aw, (she gives her a hug). Declan's been your safety net, hasn't he?

LORI: Yeah, he has. But, I think I like someone else now.

They hear Steven cough and peak around the corner.

STEVEN: Hey, Lori. I'd love to hear who the someone else is now too, but-(he nods back over his shoulder).

NICOLE (enters the living room and sees Kyle checking out a site): What is it?

KYLE: I know where Latnok has taken Amanda.

NICOLE: Where?

He points to a silo located on View-It Earth.

KYLE (to Jessi): Let's go out the back way, I don't want Mrs. Bloom to see us.

STEVEN: I'll take you there.

KYLE: Thanks, Steven, but I think we can move faster on our own.

STEVEN: Yes, but I don't trust these guys.

KYLE: I don't either. We'll be careful. (He's about to head to the back with Jessi right on his heels).

NICOLE (calls out): Be sure you do. And Jessi, (Jessi pauses), thank you for being here.

Jessi nods.

LORI (to her dad): And Mrs. Bloom may come back, Dad.

Steven rolls his eyes but watches Kyle and Jessi leave with a worried look.

Cut to Kyle and Jessi as they stand outside a gated fence surrounding a compound with the silo and warehouse they found on View-It Earth. A group of guards are at the entrance.

JESSI: How do we get in?

KYLE: We slip past them, (then he concentrates on the lights).

She catches on and they both make the lights explode. Now the yard complex is in darkness.

Guard yells, "Hey!"

Kyle and Jessi look at each other as their night vision enhances and they can easily see everything.

Jessi is feeling strong vibrations from Kyle, all his senses are alert and on high, like he's operating at a higher level. His feelings of anger, fear and worry are all cumulating into one big ball of energy. Like any strong emotion she can sense a new ability about to happen and she tunes in and feels her senses cumulating also. What new ability she'll develop she can't wait. She's only sorry it has to happen by having Kyle hurt and afraid.

JESSI (as they walk through the silo in a certain direction and on hearing several heartbeats, she whispers): Guards are coming.

Kyle quickly glances up and points.

JESSI: Hide?

KYLE: Yes. (He jumps up and grabs on to the pipes. She does the same).

As the guards pass below and move away, do they then jump down.

JESSI: I'd rather we do it my way.

He continues on.

JESSI: You know it's only a matter of time until they realize we're here.

Ahead of them some more guards round the corner and see them.

JESSI: See? My way now.

KYLE (lays a hand on her arm): Distraction only.

He moves slightly ahead of her and concentrates. Lights pop and alarms blare. The guards rush towards them.

Kyle holds up a hand and suddenly they stop as if they have walked into a wall. Jessi senses he did what she did back at the cafeteria where he saved her life. She puts up a hand as well to mentally block the guards.

KYLE: Think you can hold them back?

JESSI: No problem.

He drops his hand and hurries to rescue Amanda.

When he's gone, Jessi debates on doing it her way, by physically engaging the guards one on one. His blocking technique is no fun. Just then more guards arrive. She smiles, it may be her way after all.

Kyle runs down a long hall and arrives at a locked door. A hose is nearby where he takes it and sprays the door with water, drops the hose and places his hands on the door, concentrating. The door freezes and by pressing hard, he's able to shatter the door.

Cut to Jessi where she grabs a guard's ankle and flips him. She ducks a punch and quickly karate chops with enough force to knock the guards unconscious. Only one is left. She grabs him in a choke hold and lifts him off his feet.

JESSI: What do they want from him?

GUARD: They have a plan. (He chokes and makes a grab at her but her grip is too firm). Please.

JESSI: What plan?

He gurgles, refusing to answer and when she lets him go, he falls to the floor unconscious. A few more guards arrive but this time they pull out guns. She takes off.

Cut back to Kyle as he goes over to Amanda.

KYLE: Amanda! (He picks her up and holds her close, placing one hand along her cheek).

Adam said he couldn't have healed Andy but Josh thought he did, and so too did Jessi. In fact, she called him out on denying that fact. He'd known, he was scared to admit he could be that strong. When he restarted Jessi's heart and felt like he could do anything now was the time to put all his training and abilities to the surface.

Feeling not just Amanda's heartbeat, but feeling everything living cell in her body, he had to determine what they did to her - and he found it.

VOICE OVER INTERCOM: Security breach!

He picks her up and carries her out the way he came.

JESSI (runs down the hall towards him): Kyle! They're coming! (She leads him back down another hall). Let's go!

Alarms are blaring and guards chase them. Jessi and Kyle enter the room Latnok members were last seen in. Jessi comes to another door and tries to barge through it with her foot.

KYLE: Take her.

He passes Amanda into her arms then he knocks the door open with his foot.

Guards enter and one points a gun at them.

GUARD: Put her down! (He draws closer). Put the girl down. (He aims his gun).

KYLE: Go!

As Jessi leaves the guard pulls the trigger and Kyle reacts on instinct by jumping in front to protect both Jessi and Amanda. The bullet hits him in the chest and he falls to the floor, stunned.

He immediately senses the bullet isn't real.

Outside, Jessi has laid Amanda on a wooden pellet in a jarring movement as she feels the impact of the fake bullet and Kyle's stunned reaction. Maybe being too in snyc with him isn't so good. What if that bullet had been real? He could have died!

She grows angry on Kyle's behalf and as she makes a deeper connection, she is seeing what he sees as the stunned feeling wears off.

GUARD: Put him in the chair.

Another guard does so as several people enter the room. Latnok members. One of them is Cassidy.

Outside Jessi gasps as she recognizes him as the man she met at the apartment.

Cut to Kyle as he looks down at the bullet then back at the group, standing up and feeling anger coil inside him.

CASSIDY: It was a rubber bullet.

KYLE (voice cold): Obviously.

CASSIDY (grins): Waited a long time to meet you, Kyle. Glad you're here.

KYLE: You call this a right way to meet someone? I call it harassment.

CASSIDY: Been through a lot tonight, but you were amazing, man. You handled everything we threw at you.

Kyle feels the air around him vibrate, if there had been any windows in the room, he knew they would have had cracks in them.

CASSIDY (impressed): The way you used and controlled your abilities even though you were upset about Amanda.

KYLE: What did you do to her? (He glances around at the others but they are all staring at him in fascination and possessive wonder - which causes his outrage at their tactics grow).

CASSIDY: She'll be fine by the way.

No she won't be fine, he just knew. As if in response, the air seemed to charge with electricity, he can feel a build up surge through him and a tingle in his fingers seemed to crackle.

KYLE (glares at Cassidy): No, she won't be. You put something in her. What is it?

CASSIDY (frowns): Look, you're angry. Fair enough, our methods can seem a little extreme.

KYLE (narrows his eyes at him): Extreme? If you don't tell me what you put in her, (he raises his hand where sparks of electricity radiate from the tips), you will see something extreme.

He can feel the others astonishment and picks up on their worried expressions. Finally, they were getting the point. Did they really want to push him? Really see what he can do if his abilities can turn dangerous?

He hears their heartbeats speed up, every physical and emotional nuance. Except for Cassidy. Something deeper, darker, and desperate was inside him. Cassidy could not be trusted.

CASSIDY: Just something new we've developed. It's safe, instead of a typical sedative so she won't remember what's happened this night. We've used a nano-scopic neural block that attaches to the receptors of the brainstem.

KYLE: And to get it out?

CASSIDY: Yeah, that could be tricky, mate. Not to worry though, it will dissolve.

KYLE (has a psychic vision just then, where the block won't dissolve and she will have trouble with it): If it doesn't?

CASSIDY: Better let us handle it. (He eyes the electricity sparking from Kyle's fingers). I wouldn't recommend trying anything yourself, it might damage her.

KYLE: Like you haven't already.

CASSIDY: Kyle, come on. We're not the enemies. We just want to know you. Work with you.

KYLE: Not the enemy? Friends don't kidnap, nor terrorize.

He takes the rubber bullet out of his shirt and tosses it on the table but did use it as a dampening tool in order to dissipate his electrical charge. So when the rubber bullet bounces and the members saw a charge spark from it they can't help jump back. One woman reaches over and picks it up, the charge is gone, it's safe.

Kyle catches a brief glance she sends Cassidy's way and he gets a strong sense they have a connection. His brief concentration on the blood flowing through their cells he detects and almost 'sees' their DNA. It's similar, they're related.

KYLE: I'll never be part of your organization, (he glares at each of them), you will stay away from me, my family, my friends, and Amanda.

CASSIDY (unfazed by his anger): It's too much to take in for one night. Here, (he indicates for a man to hand Kyle a bag), take Amanda's bag, (then he throws Kyle a tie), don't forget your bow tie. Go home. And we'll see you around. (He turns to walk away).

Kyle, however, puts up a hand and when Cassidy stops abruptly as if he's walked into a wall he turns back to Kyle.

KYLE: I don't think any of you would be wise to cross me. If you really wanted to know me, you could have introduced yourselves like normal people. But then that's not what you really want from me, is it?

CASSIDY (holds up a hand in sudden supplication): Now Kyle...

KYLE: It's what Ballantine wanted, and now you want it too. The information inside my head. All the data of Adam's company Zzyzx I downloaded. That's what you really want.

And when he glances down at the woman who still held the rubber bullet he catches a certain gleam before she quickly keeps a poker face in place. He knows the truth.

KYLE: Know this, I would die before I hand any of that data over to you. (Then felt a horrible premonition that he would have to do more). And I would do anything to protect all those I love.

Then he walks out, hoping beyond hope they would heed his warning. He wasn't going to have Foss kill for him, but he did need Foss to help him form a plan.

When Kyle exits the silo he sees Jessi. She's staring at him and with a silent glance, he knew she knew everything he did.

JESSI: That man, I saw him, he was at my apartment.

KYLE: Cassidy.

JESSI: That's his name?

He nods and walks over to the wooden pallet Jessi put Amanda on.

KYLE: What time is it?

JESSI: Two-thirty.

KYLE: I have to take her home, (but then he puts a hand to his head, and more than just a feeling of being watched comes over him, something bad has happened, but not with him and Amanda).

JESSI: What now?

She feels what he feels but since his feeling can't pinpoint anything concrete she wonders if his senses are on too high alert. Until he looks at her.

KYLE: You need to go home, now.

Then he looks at Amanda and then back at her, torn between wanting to go with her and wanting to take Amanda safely home.

Jessi looks towards home and starts running.

KYLE (mentally calls out to her): _Jessi!_

But she keeps running.

KYLE (mentally projects): _Be careful._

He then picks up Amanda and takes her home.

When Jessi arrives at the complex she sees that Sarah's car is no longer parked in the lot. As she enters the apartment she knows and senses that Sarah is gone. A note is left on her bag. Nothing dangerous like she thought Kyle had sensed. Only a mother who didn't want her.

Cut to Kyle as he stops in front of the Bloom house where Amanda has now come to.

AMANDA: Hey.

He sets her down.

AMANDA: Did I fall asleep on you? (She looks around in a sleep-filled fog).

KYLE: I didn't mind.

AMANDA: I'm sorry. That must have been so boring for you.

KYLE: I wasn't bored.

He leans over and caresses her cheek.

She leans closer and he kisses her.

KYLE: Goodnight.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

As he watches her enter safely inside, he knew she was far from safe. He had to figure out a way to dispel that neuro-block Latnok put inside her head.


	2. 02 Abilities Abound

**Kyle's Journal:**

The Earth continued to burn as I recalled how I was able to learn what Latnok's plans for me were, thanks to a new ability. That ability was key to saving all the lives I could here on this ark.

(He looks around in pride at/of what he and others have helped him build to save humanity from perishing as two worlds collided outside the ark in a fiery hell).

 **Chapter Two - Abilities Abound**

Declan is over visiting Kyle and watching as he pops light bulbs and makes a spectacular mushy mess of several oranges.

DECLAN: I think you're getting more anxious the more you zap.

KYLE: I have to get it right.

DECLAN: Maybe you're over thinking the charge it will take to fry that neuro-block.

KYLE: Maybe, but she'll be here soon. (He turns another orange into mushy only this time the orange pulp sprays on to Declan). Sorry.

DECLAN (grabs a tissue off Kyle's desk and wipes his shirt): I can take a hint when I'm in the way.

KYLE: You're not. (Then quickly understands when Declan gives him a look). I know, you don't mean it literally.

DECLAN: You're much better at catching on, except when you're anxious. But I probably should go before she comes. Good luck.

KYLE: Thanks.

Declan leaves and Kyle thinks that Declan is probably right, he is overthinking and worrying about hurting Amanda to get the charge exactly right.

Before the doorbell can ring, Kyle opens the front door. Amanda is there.

KYLE (smiles at her): Come in.

AMANDA (smiles back with a questioning look): How do you do that?

KYLE: I can hear your heartbeat.

AMANDA: How can you distinguish it from everyone else's?

KYLE (gives a modest shrug): They're all distinct to me.

In the background, Amanda can see Nicole come out of her office and stack a box. Then Jessi comes into the hall but not from the office but from Kyle's room and overhears.

JESSI: It's a mess in there, (she tells Nicole).

AMANDA (glances at Kyle): What's going on?

KYLE: Jessi's moved in. Sarah, her mother, is gone.

AMANDA: Oh no, you mean she left her?

Kyle nods.

AMANDA: I'm sorry. I know she was ready to leave with her on prom night.

KYLE: Yeah, about prom night...

AMANDA: I still feel tired and like I'm in a fog. I get stuck in my playing, like I can't go any further.

KYLE: I heard.

AMANDA: You said you needed to talk to me?

KYLE: Yes, let's go to my room.

JESSI (comes down the hall): Into that mess you've made? I don't think you're ready to zap her just yet.

AMANDA (glances from her to him): Zap?

KYLE: Um, I'll explain.

JESSI: That should be good.

NICOLE (comes out again to stack another box): Almost ready to move in your bed now, Jessi.

Jessi heads to the living room where only now does Amanda see a lot more boxes stacked along with a mattress and a bed frame.

JESSI: I'll bring it.

KYLE: Need help?

JESSI: I got this, besides you'll be busy with her. (She nods to Amanda then picks up the bed frame with ease).

KYLE: Come on, (he directs Amanda down to his bedroom).

NICOLE (watches them with a sympathetic look): If you need me, I'll be here.

Kyle nods which makes Amanda wonder what Kyle could possibly say to her and begins to worry.

She worries even more when she sees what kind of mess his room is in. Several burnt and discarded light bulbs along with a mushy mess of oranges.

AMANDA: Kyle?

He pulls out a chair for her to sit on and then perches on his tub.

AMANDA: Should this be a wallow moment? (She tries to make light of it when he takes her hand in his).

KYLE: Maybe.

And then he tells her the truth about himself and prom night. All she can do is stare at him in horror and shake her head.

AMANDA: No, no. They couldn't have, they wouldn't, didn't - who are these people? (Her voice rises and ends on a sob).

She rubs the back of her neck then eyes his hands as an electrical charge builds up.

AMANDA (shakes her head even more): Oh, I don't think so.

KYLE: It's the only way I can dissolve the block. Trust me.

AMANDA: Oh, God.

She stands up and he with her. As she raises her face towards him, he gently cups her face before trailing his hands down to her neck.

All she feels is a slight tingling sensation before he kisses her. Aside from a slight static charge which makes her jump just a little before he deepens their kiss. Now all she can feel is the pleasurable sensation of his lips on hers then how he takes the next step with a kiss she's never shared with anyone, a French kiss. She wraps her arms around him to pull him closer.

Just then Nicole comes into the room, having left the door open she doesn't expect them to be locked in an embrace.

NICOLE: Oh, sorry!

Kyle and Amanda break apart.

KYLE: That's okay, Nicole. It worked.

Amanda has her gaze focused on his lips but then places a hand on her neck, the cloudy tired feeling is gone. In its place though is the lingering desire to feel his lips back on hers. Did he distract her with that amazing kiss on purpose?

All kinds of horrible thoughts of those people race through her head and her nice safe bubble burst. She can never look at the world in the same way again. Worse, she almost hates him for it, which she knew isn't logical. He is just as much a victim as she and when he gazes back with sorrowful eyes, she knew he can tell how she feels.

AMANDA (chokes out): I have to go. (She barely has enough room to scoot by Nicole). Sorry, Mrs. Trager.

She runs from the room.

He looks sadly at Nicole while she comes over to him and gives him a supportive hug.

NICOLE: It was a lot to take in.

KYLE: I know.

Later that evening, Jessi bounces on her bed and looks around her room. It can't take the place of what she had with Sarah, but the generosity Nicole showed by giving up her office so she could have a room all to herself made this room very special.

Just as she thought about her, Nicole gives a light tap on her open door.

NICOLE: How do you like it? (She had seen her bounce as she grins at her, so Jessi knows it's a rhetorical question).

JESSI: Thank you, Nicole.

NICOLE: You're welcome. Supper's ready.

Jessi follows her to the kitchen where Josh and Lori have already taken their places. Steven is at the counter carving some meat.

With Kyle not there, it seems odd to share a meal alone with his family. He had gone to the conservatory to make sure Amanda can play her private recital without mishap.

She sits down in the chair he usually would have sat in if he'd been home.

JOSH: So, nice to have a room all to yourself, hey, Jessi?

JESSI: Yes, it is.

LORI: I'll say.

Jessi frowns picking up on their feelings of unease. They aren't sure what to make of her living with them yet Nicole had assured her, they all had agreed as a family to have her.

Maybe because she had beat up Lori, an action she still regrets and hates herself for. Why can't she have better control over herself like Kyle? Yes, she was programmed, but she still felt the residual after effects. Something she hasn't admitted to anyone yet because she knew they'd look at her with either fear or hate. One thing she can't do is look Lori in the eye and instead looks at all the food on the table.

JESSI: It looks delicious, Nicole.

NICOLE: Steven helped. (She winks at him).

STEVEN (smiles and winks back at her): The meat anyway.

That seemed to break the stiffness from Lori and Josh and they start talking about their day.

JOSH: You wouldn't believe the crowd at the Rack today. And on a Sunday. My girl was there in much needed support.

LORI (snorts): I was there, too. It was only a handful. You just didn't like how she ran you ragged with all her ordering.

JOSH: She wasn't the only one doing all the ordering.

Lori makes a face at him.

LORI: I want to thank you, Dad, for letting me date Mark.

STEVEN: Yeah, well, only if you follow the rules. Still can't believe he's only a year older.

LORI: He's very smart.

Just then her cell beeps.

LORI (checks the message): That's him now. May I be excused?

NICOLE: You may.

Lori gets up and hurries to the living room to talk in private.

LORI: Hey, Mark. We still on for tomorrow night?

MARK's voice: Ah, yeah, about that...I'm sorry, Lori. I have to cancel.

LORI: Oh, (sounding very disappointed but trying not to let it show). Something came up?

Cut to him as he sees Cassidy nod at him before walking down the hall. He's at the university, near the hub where Latnok meets.

MARK: Yeah, (Cassidy had come up and told him not to date the sister of the guy Latnok was trying to recruit). Ah, in fact, um... (but he just couldn't say the words to break up with her).

LORI's voice: Um, what?

MARK: I have a really busy schedule this week. I'm sorry.

LORI (cut to her as she frowns): Mark?

MARK's voice: Yeah?

LORI: You know that bad break up you guessed I was in?

MARK (voice fills with dread): Yeah.

LORI: He started out this way too, cancelling on me, before he actually broke up with me; so I'm feeling a strong deja vu here.

MARK (cut to him as he shifts uneasily): Ah, it's not like that, (but it was like that as he glares down the hall after Cassidy).

The choice couldn't be more simpler or harder. Latnok or Lori.

MARK (checks his watch): Not like that at all. Look, I have to work now but I'll call. Really.

Then he hangs up and calls himself all sorts of a fool and an idiot.

Cut to Lori as she takes a deep breath, fearing the worst.

LORI: Why do guys leave me? He's acting all shady just like Declan did before...before, (she starts thinking). That was because of Kyle. No, Lori, don't be silly. Mark doesn't know Kyle except that he's my foster brother. (She bites her lip).

What she doesn't see is who comes up behind her until she turns around.

LORI (places a hand to her chest): Oh, my God, Jessi! What are you doing skulking up behind me?

JESSI: I didn't skulk. I just walked in.

LORI (sighs): Fine. What do you want?

JESSI: You were talking to yourself.

LORI: Yeah, so?

JESSI (frowns in confusion): Your mom says the food is getting cold.

LORI: Ah, yes, her subtle way of saying time's up. Come back to dinner.

JESSI: Really?

LORI: Yeah, welcome to family nuances. You'll catch on, fast, I hope. Like Kyle?

JESSI: Likely. It's still confusing though.

LORI: I imagine it is, pod girl. (She smiles but before she can head back to the kitchen Jessi keeps standing there). Um, what now?

JESSI: You said you thought Mark was acting shady, like Declan. What do you mean by that?

LORI: Declan kept dodging me cause he didn't want to reveal the fact that he knew Kyle's secret. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid.

JESSI: You want to spy on Mark to be sure he isn't doing anything shady?

LORI: Uh, no! Well, (interesting thought but then that might make him think she can't trust him, but can she trust him?), I don't think so. (She tilts her head at Jessi). Why? You want the job?

JESSI: No. (But then she thinks of something). Unless that will help us bound. Nicole said finding things in common is one way a family grows closer. Even though we aren't blood related.

LORI: I'll think about it.

JESSI (gives a rare smile): Okay. (This time she moves aside to let Lori pass and follows her into the kitchen).

She really did have a lost dog puppy look like Kyle. A lot like Kyle. Maybe if she keeps thinking of Jessi as a female version of Kyle, it won't be so bad having her around like she feared.

When a week goes by and Lori hears nothing back from Mark, she knows her fears are justified.

LORI (wails to her mom in the kitchen as she helps her prepare supper): Mark isn't returning my calls. Just like Declan.

KYLE (comes in the room): I'm sorry, Lori. Did you want to talk with Nicole alone? (He rubs his forehead).

LORI: No, that's okay, he did say he was going to be really busy at work, so I could just be imagining things. (But it didn't sound like it was imagination).

NICOLE: You haven't heard anything from Amanda have you?

KYLE: No, and she hasn't been at school either. I hope she's okay. She played fantastically at her recital and has played every day since then.

NICOLE: I'm glad you were successful in removing that block.

KYLE: Me too.

Both Kyle and Lori don't look happy and both look like they fear that each of their boy/girl friendship may be at an end.

NICOLE (changes the subject as Steven comes in): How are you coming with your training Kyle?

STEVEN: Yeah, you've really made headway.

LORI: On what?

KYLE: To block a bullet.

Lori's jaw falls open in shock and glances from her dad to her mom. Josh strolls in.

LORI: When did this happen?

JOSH: A while ago, where were you?

Lori ignores him.

KYLE: Ever since Latnok shot me with that fake bullet, what if it had been real? I found a way to stop it.

LORI: How?

KYLE: I use a mental shield to have the bullet ricochet off it. Or have the shield be jello-like and act like a buffer to stop the bullet before it can hit.

JOSH: So, it's just hanging in mid-air? Sweet. That I'd have to see.

STEVEN: How Josh, by actually using a gun and shooting him to know if it works?

JOSH: Ah, no, but how does he know it will do that?

KYLE: Practice.

This time they all stare at him with alarm.

NICOLE: Practice for real, a real bullet?

KYLE: A blank one, Foss helped. We took every precaution.

JOSH: Cool.

STEVEN: I would have liked to have seen that.

NICOLE (frowns at him fiercely): I don't think so.

LORI: Agreed. (She shudders, not wanting to picture Kyle getting shot at).

Kyle and Steven share a look that could only suggest mothers and their instinct to protect over-riding the instinct to have Kyle be able to fend and defend himself from potential harm.

Jessi comes in feeling upbeat, a direct contrast to what Lori and Kyle were feeling moments earlier.

JESSI: Guess what?

NICOLE: What? (Glad for the distraction)

JESSI: I spied on Mark for you Lori.

LORI: You did what? Wait, I didn't ask you to do that for me. (She shakes her head at Nicole).

JESSI (aside to Kyle): And I listened in on Amanda for you.

KYLE (looks back at her): Why would you do that?

JESSI (suddenly not feeling as jubilant): I wanted to help. You were right Lori to suspect Mark. He's working at Latnok, with Cassidy. I hacked his cell.

They all stare at her in amazement and shock on hearing the real scoop on Mark. Steven and Josh wonder in at this point and have caught the tail end of her announcement.

JESSI: And Amanda's terrified of leaving the house. I overheard her mother say that it wasn't the flu keeping her housebound but demanding to know the real reason. Her mom suspects you, Kyle.

JOSH: I guess privacy is a thing of the past.

STEVEN (admonishes): Yes, some things, but in this case, call it a need to know. (He glances over at Kyle). Has Foss found out anything more on these people?

KYLE: Bank records, financial reports on their business practices, whether they are married or single. For the most part, no police records, they're all clean.

NICOLE: Ha! That doesn't stop them from being highly unethical. And Mark's a part of this organization?

Jessi nods.

Kyle rubs his forehead and then winces.

NICOLE: What is it?

KYLE: Just a headache, (he can hear a buzzing sensation, and has felt it for a number of days now).

JESSI: It's lasted a while.

She's new to keeping things private and he glances at her to let her know mentally he's not ready to say anything about his aches and pains.

JESSI: Why? (She says it out loud).

STEVEN: How long has your headache been, Kyle?

Now they all look at him in concern.

KYLE: A few days, (he admits reluctantly while glancing pointedly at Jessi to keep quiet).

Which she ignores.

JESSI: Isn't that a need to know?

NICOLE: I agree. I don't like the thought of taking you to the doctor and running an MRI but if your headache worsens...

KYLE: I'm sure it's just worry, about Amanda.

Jessi gives him a look like she doesn't believe him. Steven glances from her to him while Josh and Lori go set the table, listening in.

STEVEN: You've worried about Amanda before without this kind of reaction.

NICOLE: Have you heard from Adam? Oh, sorry, Steven, I interrupted.

KYLE (answers Nicole): Once, and he sounded ill. Foss fears he's had a relapse but at least he's being up front with me and not keeping me in the dark with what's happening to him.

NICOLE: I'm sorry to hear he's not doing well.

KYLE: Adam was appalled to hear what they did to me and agrees with me not to have anything to do with them.

Just as Steven is about to question Kyle further, the doorbell rings. Kyle frowns.

KYLE: It's Amanda and Mrs. Bloom. I'll get it.

Nicole wipes her hands on a dish towel and follows him, giving Steven a worried look.

STEVEN: Speak of the devil.

NICOLE (whispers): Hush.

When Kyle sees the state Amanda is in, who is trying to hide her shakes and sweaty brow, he blames himself.

KYLE: Amanda?

AMANDA: Hey.

CAROL: May we come in?

KYLE: Of course.

NICOLE (behind him): Hello, Carol. Amanda. Everything okay? (Then sees the panic attack Amanda's in). Not okay.

Carol and Amanda come inside and Kyle shuts the door which makes Amanda breathe easier. She tries to smile bravely at him. The buzzing in his head grows worse but he tries to bank it down, seeing to Amanda's needs come first. He'll do anything to help relieve her stress.

Inwardly he smiles as if he can hear Josh make a joke out of that last thought.

KYLE: What can I do to help?

CAROL: I'm wondering what you did do.

KYLE: I-

NICOLE (has entered the hallway): Carol, you're blaming Kyle?

CAROL: All I know is she fell apart right after she saw Kyle and barely made it to her recital that night. She's been a mess ever since and won't tell me why. (She's wringing her hands, worry for her daughter paramount).

KYLE (stares at Amanda): I'm sorry.

AMANDA (stares back): It's not your fault. It's- (she can't say the name of who is really at fault in front of her mom), you were just as, (this time she bites her lip).

KYLE: Still...

Carol is looking back and forth at them and speaking in a secret code that only they understood.

CAROL (points at them and at Nicole): See what I mean?

NICOLE (sighs): Carol-

KYLE (interrupts her): I was held hostage once, Mrs. Bloom.

CAROL (not the only one staring at him in aghast): What? By whom? Who would do such a thing?

Steven comes into the hallway, he isn't the only one who's been listening in but he decides to come out and makes a motion for the others to stay put.

STEVEN: Kyle, do you really think this is a good time?

KYLE: I think it will help. (Then he turns to Carol and waves a hand to the living room). Would you like a seat?

Carol glances at Amanda who gives her a nod.

CAROL: All right.

Amanda sits beside her on the couch while he sits down beside Amanda and takes her hand. Nicole and Steven take the chairs opposite.

KYLE: Several science formulas were passed on to me by my biological father. Some people know of it and, (he squeezes Amanda's hand), are not above threatening the people I love. They made such a threat to Amanda, on prom night.

CAROL: Prom night? Prom night? Why didn't you call the police?

KYLE: It's complicated.

CAROL: They make threats to my daughter, and, and... who is they?

KYLE: A science organization. But only a few members have been involved. I have someone watching them, he's an old friend of the family. In fact, I'm working with him to listen in on the organization to make sure they don't pull a stunt like this again. If this organization even looks the wrong way we'll have enough information this time to make charges.

CAROL: Well, that's not good enough. My daughter is scared out of her wits!

AMANDA: Mom, they didn't just hurt me, they hurt him, too.

CAROL: Well, that's, that's, (she glances at Kyle), how have they hurt you?

AMANDA (answers for him): They drugged him. Jessi helped.

CAROL: Jessi? How is she involved?

AMANDA: She helped Kyle.

Carol looks even more confused and anxious.

KYLE: Mrs. Bloom, the information, if anyone knows I have it, it could prove dangerous. No one must know.

CAROL: But these people already know.

KYLE: Yes, but they are very keen to keep what they know to themselves. They only want to use me and have me cooperate with them to get to the information. I know this puts you in a horrible and awkward position-

CAROL: I'll say it does.

KYLE: But it's very important no one else knows about it.

CAROL: How dangerous is this information and what is it anyway? Just a bunch of science formulas could hardly be that dangerous.

STEVEN: Actually, Carol, as a scientist myself, the formulas Kyle has stored in his head, is just that.

CAROL: You know what he has?

STEVEN (glances at Kyle who gives him a slight nod): I caught a glimpse of it, and it's very advanced. Equations I've never seen or knew existed.

Suddenly Carol is staring at Kyle as if he is the dangerous one or a science freak who has grown two heads.

CAROL: I don't understand. This is very serious, my daughter was hurt, and...

NICOLE: So was Kyle, (she says firmly). I can help with the panic attacks she's been experiencing. And from now on, (she too glances at Kyle), we'll keep you posted on this organization. If they even squeak the wrong way, we'll keep you informed. They won't get away with hurting either of our children.

She smiles in reassurance at Kyle and Amanda then at Carol.

CAROL: Well, I don't know, (she pats Amanda's arm who takes her mother's hand in hers).

AMANDA: Please, mom?

CAROL: There's more you're not telling me. (Then looks at Kyle).

KYLE: Yes, I hope to tell you the whole story, one day.

CAROL: I want to know everything about this family friend you hired.

KYLE: Just know that he has mine, my family, and all those I love, (glances at Amanda), interests at heart. He will protect them and me.

Carol heaves a sigh.

Amanda still has her hand in hers.

CAROL: All right, but if this heinous organization does anything to hurt my daughter, even speak at her the wrong way I intend to persecute them to the fullest extent of the law.

The buzzing sound in his head grows louder, making him wince and squeeze Amanda's hand a little too tight.

AMANDA (jerks then looks closely at him): You okay?

CAROL (feels her jerk and glances from her to Kyle): What? What now?

KYLE: Just a headache.

Amanda glances over at Steven and Nicole and catches their worried glances.

AMANDA: Maybe we should go so you could lie down? This must have taken a toll on you as it has had on me.

KYLE (caresses the hand he squeezed to tightly): Having you here is helping.

In fact, her touch is what brings to life a new ability, one he feels Jessi sense as she quietly enters the room and looks at him. He doesn't need to turn around to see her, he can already see her in his mind with the telepathic link they share. Now, however, the buzzing sound in his head is really the sound of other people's thoughts. He hears one thought above all the others.

AMANDA (thinks): _I love him so much._

KYLE (out loud): I love you, too.

AMANDA (keeps thinking): _He's been so brave, how could I have admitted to him about these stupid panic issues. I can't even walk outside without full blown shakes. Wait, what?_ (Then out loud as she smiles at him). I love you as well.

Carol frowns and looks at him oddly.

CAROL (thinks): _He may be a sweet boy but the danger that follows him,_ (she gives a mental shudder and Kyle picks up on her strong maternal protective streak), _we should move._ (Then out loud). Well, Nicole, I trust you'll keep me informed then. (To Amanda). We should let him rest now.

NICOLE: Wait just a moment, Carol. I'll get Amanda a book on some coping tips. (She glances at Amanda). Anytime you start feeling panicky, phone me. I'll walk you through some steps.

AMANDA: Thank you, Mrs. Trager.

Nicole leaves the room for a moment.

Kyle is bombarded with more thoughts.

STEVEN (thinks): _I hope we can trust Carol, that was quite a risk Kyle took in telling her even that much._

LORI (from the kitchen thinking): _Why hasn't Mark called? And poor Amanda, I know the feeling of being spooked,_ (and thinks on Jessi then back on Mark).

JOSH (thinks): _I should call Andy, yeah, wish I could tell her everything that goes on with this family. I'd be bummed to if my girl had been taken. Oh God, they better not harm her. Man, wish Kyle would let Foss do his thing._ (Then he mentally winces). _Okay, people actually killed bad, understand that part, but then we'd all be out of danger, wouldn't we?_

Kyle holds his head as if to block out their voices.

Nicole then comes back in the room with a book, which she hands to Amanda.

NICOLE (glances at Kyle and sees his distress and thinks): _His headache is worsening. But I can't take him to get an MRI. I wonder if Jessi can help,_ (and looks over to see Jessi giving Kyle a worried look and wincing along with him). _It must be bad._

NICOLE (out loud): Kyle, would you like some pain killers?

CAROL (looks on): Oh, dear. I think we should leave now, Amanda.

They get up but when Kyle continues to hold his head, Amanda leans down to kiss him on the cheek before throwing Nicole a worried look.

Nicole just shakes her head at her.

NICOLE: I'll see you out, and remember, Amanda, call me.

AMANDA: I will, thank you, Mrs. Trager. (Then thinks). _Oh, Kyle. What can I do? Play for him? I know he loves it, but what good will playing do if it's physical?_

KYLE (answers her): I'd like that.

STEVEN (having got up suddenly looks down at him sitting on the couch): What would you like, Kyle?

KYLE (glances up at Amanda): Play me a song?

AMANDA: I'll do that, what song-(but then stops and stares at him in astonishment then thinks). _Wait, did he just read my mind?_

KYLE: Um, thank you.

But the thoughts keep flooding over him and he can feel himself on the verge of reacting mentally.

KYLE (stands up and moves away from them all): Sorry, I need to lie down.

He wavers as he heads down the hall to his room. Jessi follows after him which makes him pick up on Amanda's feelings of jealousy.

AMANDA (thinks as she and her mother head out the door): _Why is she going too? Oh, right, she's the same as him, she can help him way better than I can. Oh, stow it, Amanda. If she has what he needs, to help him, not anything more, oh bother it._

CAROL: I hope he feels better, Nicole. (Then thinks), _I feel bad for him, I can see why Nicole took him in, he does generate feelings of protectiveness, something about him..._

NICOLE: So do I.

Nicole sees Amanda's worried glance as they walk down the sidewalk before she closes the door.

Cut to Kyle in his room where he has laid down in his tub. Jessi sits in his chair then watches in amazement as object in his room move to the walls and doors as if to insulate himself. Along with wincing with him from feeling his pain on hearing the thoughts of others. Okay, so having this type of ability is proving to be a downside, one she might not like to have. She can only hear the other's thoughts because she's mentally linked with him, she can't hear others on her own just yet.

The doorknob rattles. Books are piled in front but Kyle is making sure the door won't open.

NICOLE's voice: Kyle? Let me in.

Jessi concentrates and successfully moves the books.

Suddenly she can feel Kyle shut down mentally and remove the hold he had on the door. Nicole is able to come in. Steven follows close behind her. Lori and Josh hover just outside the door.

STEVEN (to Jessi): How's he doing? (Then frowns as he sees Kyle lying face up with his gaze focused on the ceiling).

JESSI: Not good.

NICOLE: What's happening to him?

JESSI: He can hear all your thoughts.

NICOLE: What?!

JOSH: No way! (He immediately thinks of having sex with Andy and then not trying to think of sex).

JESSI (frowns at Josh): Is that all you think about?

JOSH: Wait, what? You can read my mind too?

He and Lori look at her with horror.

JESSI: No, I can't but since I'm mentally connected to him, I can pick up anything he can.

JOSH: Oh, that's relief. No, wait, it's not.

Jessi rolls her eyes then gasps as if in pain.

Nicole immediately comes to her side and places a hand on her shoulder.

NICOLE: What is it?

JESSI: Our link is gone. (And stares down at Kyle).

NICOLE: Can you help him?

JESSI: No, I think he's trying to form a wall inside his mind to shut out all thoughts.

STEVEN: Is it working?

JESSI: It's like he's gone both deaf and blind.

They all look at him with even more concern.

JOSH (whispers): So he can't hear us?

STEVEN: Why are you whispering?

JOSH: Ah, so he can't hear me think?

LORI (snorts): Really, Josh?

STEVEN: Just try to guard your thoughts, guys. Likely he'll pick up what you want him least likely to hear.

JOSH: Ah, already thought of that, Dad.

STEVEN (glances at Jessi): I gathered, if it's what I think Jessi picked up on.

JOSH: I should go, (as if leaving the room would make it easier for Kyle not to pick up on his thought process).

Jessi tells them all what Kyle does to control his new telepathic ability.

First, since the wall he formed didn't work, he could still hear around it, he then formed a sphere like the basketball that sat on his desk. But he was still blind and deaf. Then he made it into a glass sphere, like a fish bowl he saw at the diner. He could now see but was still deaf. Then he formed the glass sphere into a sieve, filtering it so he could close sections off.

This made Jessi wonder if that's how he was able to compartmentalize all that information he stored away.

There was one connection he made like a tether line, straight to her so that his connection with her would never waver.

It is several hours later when he finishes. The family has long since left the room, coming in occasionally to check on how he is doing. Jessi smiles at him with a certain gleam in her eye.

JESSI: Now you can read the Latnok member's minds.

He hesitates.

JESSI: Yeah, I know you think it's an invasion of privacy, but-

KYLE (cuts in): I know, I'll need to read them in order to be a step ahead of whatever they have planned for me.

JESSI: They do have one.

KYLE (sighs despondently): It's the information. They want it. Everyone will want it.

How true those words were Kyle was later to find out.


	3. 03 Changes Happen Quickly

**Kyle's Journal:**

I turned when I heard the door to the observation deck slide open and saw Nicole walk in. I couldn't help feel the spurt of selfish pleasure on seeing her caused. I made sure my parents could come with me as humanity embarked on the voyage to the new world, Zira. Anyone over 50 was not supposed to have come on the voyage, but I persuaded the council to make a few exceptions based on their expertise, my parents included.

"Kyle, why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one watching the last sight of Earth."

"Probably not," but I noticed how she averted her gaze from the viewport. "Who knew a psychologist would come in handy?" Several stress lines were already creasing about her eyes and forehead.

"Everyone is losing more than loved ones, they're losing a home, a whole planet."

"And how are you holding up?"

I gave her a tired worn smile. "Holding."

She came over and gave me a hug, but I sensed her closing her eyes. I hugged her close, she was feeling the loss just as much as I was. "Don't forget to unload on Steven. You need someone, too."

"Funny," she leaned back to cup my cheeks. "I thought I already had."

I smiled at her.

"See you, later." Then she quickly left.

As the door slid shut I turned back. My smile faded. Charred hunks were all that was left of Earth. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Even the buried remains of Amanda and her mother were gone.

The ark spiralled on its artificial gravity rotation as its rockets fired, headed toward Zira. I only hoped Zira would be habitable. The first two probes I sent weeks ago didn't even get a chance to land. They'd been destroyed by trailing debris from the star, Bellus. The last probe had given one warning message before the signal went dead. That message was: life forms detected.

 **Chapter 3 - Changes Happen Quickly**

Cut to Kyle in his bedroom where he calls Mark after learning he is a Latnok member.

KYLE: Hey, Mark.

MARK's voice: Hey, Kyle.

Cut to Mark where he's at his desk at Latnok. He's uneasy when Cassidy overhears him on his cell and comes over.

MARK: How are you?

KYLE (cut to him): Fine. Do you mind if I ask you a question?

MARK's voice: Ask away.

KYLE: Is it true? You're a Latnok member?

MARK's voice (sounding surprised): Ah, yeah, how'd you know?

KYLE (discovers he can hear thoughts through the cell phone's data waves): Cassidy's there?

MARK (cut to him as he glances over at Cassidy): Yeah.

CASSIDY: Invite him over.

MARK: Say, would you be interested in coming on by? See what we are about?

Cassidy nods in approval.

KYLE (cut to him): On one condition.

MARK's voice: What's that?

KYLE: That you show me around, not Cassidy.

MARK (cut to him as he frowns and avoids eye contact with Cassidy): Sure, sure. I can do that. I'll see you soon? (This time he glances over at Cassidy who relaxes when he hears what sounds like Kyle's cooperation).

KYLE's voice: See you.

Cassidy raises an eyebrow at Mark.

CASSIDY: Something else I should know besides Kyle coming here?

MARK: Ah, no, just that I'd be showing him around.

CASSIDY: Good, good. Oh, by the way, if you're still keen on dating the sister, I have no problem with that.

He leaves Mark at his desk and strolls by several members, nodding to them, pausing to stop and talk and laugh with a couple of people, Jackie in particular.

Inwardly Mark fumes.

MARK (beneath his breath): Good thing I followed my instincts and continued to see her then.

When Kyle arrives, Mark greets him.

MARK: Hey, Kyle, good to see you here.

KYLE: Thanks, Mark, for the invite.

MARK: Yes, well...

KYLE: No doubt Cassidy's persuasion.

Mark looks taken aback then nods.

MARK: He really wants you here.

KYLE: Mind if I ask you what you really think of him?

MARK (hesitates then dives in): No, in fact, I really don't like him. The others seem to get along fine with him. So, it could just be me.

KYLE (nods then smiles): I'm looking forward to meeting everyone. (Mentally, Mark is thinking exactly what he speaks).

Most of the Latnok members here are students at the university and are very open with him. In fact, very welcoming. It is the type of greeting of how Latnok should have been.

MARK: Jackie, this is Kyle. Kyle, Jackie.

JACKIE: Heard a lot about you.

KYLE: You did? (He let down one mental barrier and reads that she heard about him from Cassidy, how enthusiastic it will be for him join the group).

JACKIE: Rave reviews in fact.

A guy comes up to them and looks him over. Kyle, sensing hostility, redirects his telepathic link to him.

MARK: Ah, this is Nate Harrison.

NATE: So, you're the boy wonder Cassidy's been raving about.

Mentally he's thinking that Kyle can't be as smart as Cassidy thinks he is and Kyle picks up the he has a very competitive nature. His hostility stems from the fear that he thinks Kyle will be better and smarter than him, despite the fact that most of the students here all have high i.q.'s and all in different science areas. But there's something else hovering in the back of Nate's mind and Kyle gives a slight nudge to bring it to the surface.

NATE (thinks): _So this is Adam Baylin's son, the spittin' image. Love to meet the spittin' image of Sarah's daughter though. Damn, Cassidy and the board for shunning her. Idiots, the whole lot of them._

Kyle smiles at him. Nate may be arrogant and egotistical but inwardly he's an idealist and believes in the Latnok that Adam and Sarah believed in originally.

NATE: What? You think you're smarter than me, kid?

KYLE: I think everyone here is smart and has special gifts. Isn't that why we're here?

JACKIE: Good one, kiwi.

Then as Mark leads him to meet another member, Kyle comes face to face with Cassidy.

Kyle stares him down, loathe to connect mentally but knowing he has to know what Cassidy has planned for him.

CASSIDY (smiles a smile Kyle knows is fake): So, what did I tell you? Aren't they worth meeting, mate?

CASSIDY (really thinking): _About time, mother was ready to resort to extreme measures again._

The image of hiring thugs to capture him, and him only, and putting him under with certain drugs to disorient and influence him into letting go of the information, springs to Cassidy's mind.

CASSIDY (mentally continues): _Glad he didn't bring the psycho's daughter, the mother was psycho enough._ (And grins a compelling grin). _Like mother, like daughter. She killed the hunter in the forest the moment she stepped out of her tank after all, didn't she?_

But Kyle is too shocked to respond as Cassidy continues; for he sees in Cassidy's mind of him killing Sarah to silence her. She had recognized him as Latnok. Not even his mother, or the other board members he saw in that room on prom night, knew that he killed Sarah.

CASSIDY (out loud): Go, inspire them, be inspired, teach them. Shape the future. With you on board, there are no limits. (Mentally), _especially if you share and pass on all that stored knowledge locked in your head._

Cut to Kyle as he meets with Foss in the warehouse.

FOSS: You want to meet with members again? After what they did to you?

KYLE: I know Cassidy has his own agenda, I need to know what the others agenda is. With my new ability now, I'll know.

FOSS (doesn't look happy): And Jessi?

KYLE: I have to tell her, she needs to know the truth.

FOSS: Let me take care of Cassidy.

KYLE: No!

FOSS: Kyle! I need to take care of-

KYLE: I mean it, I won't have you, (he stops himself before he can say "turn into Cassidy"), I won't let you harm him.

FOSS: He won't turn on you, he'll turn on those closest to you.

KYLE (places a bag of various sized rings on the table with a roll of bills): These are for my family and friends. If you get the parts, I can put in tracers. It will monitor vitals and their location, just in case any of them get captured.

Foss just looks from the bag to him.

KYLE: Just do it my way, for now? No killing if it can be avoided, (then in a lower tone of voice), no killing at all.

FOSS: Fine. I'll get the parts.

KYLE: Thank you.

Cut to the Trager house where Kyle knocks on Jessi's door. She's sitting at her desk with her laptop open.

JESSI: How did it go at Latnok?

KYLE (bites his lip): I need to tell you something. It's bad.

Jessi turns away from her desk where she was typing.

JESSI: Cassidy?

KYLE: Yeah, Cassidy.

JESSI: Just say it.

KYLE (takes a deep breath): Sarah didn't leave you.

JESSI (looks at him with suspicion then hope): She didn't? Did Cassidy scare her away and contacted you?

The saddest look crosses over his face and she shakes her head. Items in the room start shaking and rattling.

KYLE: I'm so sorry, Jessi.

JESSI: No, (she continues to shake her head, denying the truth he is about to tell her).

KYLE (can't help think of the similar situation he had with Amanda and telling her bad news): She's dead.

JESSI (narrows her eyes): Cassidy, (she says his name with venom).

KYLE: I'm afraid so. She recognized him, so, (he takes another breath), he killed her.

He holds up his hand and stops the alarm clock that suddenly flew threw the air, ripped from its socket.

In fact, he has to stop and control all the objects that fly out of control as Jessi screams and cries out in denial.

JESSI (sobs): I'll kill him!

NICOLE (rushes inside the room): Jessi!

It takes a lot of help from both Kyle and Nicole to keep Jessi calm.

KYLE: Jessi, you can't kill him. You're better than him.

JESSI (shakes her head): I'm not, I killed that man. (Then she puts a hand to her mouth and stares at Nicole in horror but all she sees is sympathy and looks over at Kyle).

KYLE: She knows. I told her.

JESSI: But how did you? You read my mind!

KYLE: I didn't have to, it was in Cassidy's mind. That information is stored in a safe he has in his office. Along with Sarah's ring.

JESSI: I want my mother's ring, I want him...dead. Can Foss...(then shakes her head again).

KYLE: No one is killing anyone.

JESSI: Do always have to be a saint?

KYLE: I don't want to be like them, I choose a non-violent path. You think it's easy being good all the time?

That's when he shows her mentally and lets her feel emotionally all his banked anger and sorrow for all the hurt he's gone through. He is right, it isn't easy for him to choose what's right, yet he does, and makes it seem so easy.

JESSI (to Nicole): But I'm bad, horrible. You can't want me now.

NICOLE: Nonsense. Of course I want you here. You need us. And I'm not giving up on you. You came out of that pod, scared, confused, having no idea who you were. Programmed with God knows what, and you reacted to danger. That camper was going to hurt you. You did what I probably would have done in that exact same situation.

Jessi looks at her in wonder and disbelief.

LORI (who has come in from time to time to clean up broken items, enters the room): I would have too, Jessi.

She gives a brief shaky smile and leaves with another garbage full of stuff. It's a wonder there's anything left to break in her room. Thanks to Kyle, her laptop is still intact. She owe's Nicole and Steven for a lot more than just stuff and this time allows Nicole to hold her as she sobs out her grief and despair.

Nicole runs a soothing hand over her head, gently rocking her.

The worst is over and Kyle leaves them alone.

What Kyle does though is go back to Latnok.

KYLE (sees Nate): Mind if I have a word with you?

NATE (grunts): Yeah, I do mind.

Kyle just stands beside Nate's desk until he can't ignore him anymore. Nate throws down his soldering tool and nods his head to Cassidy's office.

When they enter, Nate goes over and sits right in Cassidy's chair and puts his feet on the desk. An action Kyle is sure Cassidy would not approve of. Kyle checks his watch and touches a button on the side.

KYLE: Do you know where Cassidy keeps his valuables?

Although Kyle has honed his vision and detects the lasers crossing a picture frame behind the chair Nate is sitting in, he suspects Nate knows more of the inner workings of how Cassidy operates than he lets on.

Sure enough, Nate mentally pictures the safe hidden behind the laser protected picture frame. Including picturing the contents of what is inside. The room is also bugged, but the button Kyle touched on his watch has disabled both video and audio.

NATE (takes his feet off the desk and sits up straight): Why would you want to know that? You short on money?

Kyle heads over to the lasers and takes out a mirror to deflect the beams.

NATE: Hey!

KYLE (mentally keeps him in his chair): I'm going to trust you, Nate. You know about Adam and Sarah. Most likely what all they could do and suspect what I can do. Cassidy and the board members had kidnapped me and my girlfriend on our Prom date. (He pauses to take the picture down and hone his vision to see where and what security keys were pressed the most and in what order). Am I right?

NATE (sputters): I, he, they, look, I know some stuff, that's all.

Kyle gives him a glance with a raised eyebrow. He also picks up the code Nate mentally thinks on, the same one he just figured out.

NATE (through gritted teeth): A lot of stuff.

KYLE (punches in the code and opens the safe): Thought so.

He takes out several items, glances through them, then takes an envelope and by the feel of the object inside, it's the item he wants. He opens it and tilts it into his hand. Out comes Sarah's ring.

He then replaces her ring with a same-sized gaudy ring and puts it back in the safe before quickly locking and replacing everything to how it once was.

KYLE: This belongs to a friend of mine. Her mother's ring. That's all I want.

Then he puts a hand to his mouth before pressing a button on his watch.

KYLE: Thanks, Nate. I hope we can work together.

He then leaves the room as Nate looks on stupefied.

When he arrives home later that night it's to see Jessi sitting at the kitchen counter with the photo of her mother and Adam propped beside her.

KYLE (holds out his hand): Thought you might like this.

JESSI (gazes at the ring then back at him): Kyle! (She takes the ring and puts it on). How did you get it?

KYLE: Cassidy was off on an errand. Mark let me know when he left and the time he expected him back. I think we can trust one member. He was there when I opened the safe.

JESSI: Thank you!

She leans over and hugs him close. He hugs her back but she surprises him with a kiss full on the lips. Then just as quickly releases him and leans back to stroke her ring. He just puts her affection down to powerful emotions and just smiles back, happy to have given her a treasure held dear by her mother.

The next day, Kyle has the opportunity to meet with the members Foss helped him arrange and makes sure he is there with Kyle.

Cassidy's mother, Grace Kingsley, the one who had picked up the fake bullet and just let him know by her expression alone that she wants the information inside his head, speaks first.

GRACE: I'm glad you decided to join us, Kyle.

Kyle reads her thoughts.

GRACE (thinks): _Once we get a hold of Adam's substitute for amniotic fluid, we can clone more of you._

With that one thought, and a brief glance at all of them, where their thoughts were all excitedly spinning through their mind, Kyle knows what they really want. Mark's three-mulch algorithm, Nate's magnets on his hover-board, are all related to rebuild chambers like the chamber he grew and developed in all his life.

KYLE: I'm not joining you.

GRACE: Wait, why are you here then?

KYLE: To know the truth.

GRACE: What truth?

KYLE: To clone me.

GRACE (mouth hangs open): What? How-

KYLE: I did my own investigation when I visited Latnok. Did you think I wouldn't discover what the projects you have those students working on what they were really about?

GRACE (snaps her mouth shut): You are our greatest achievement.

KYLE: No, I'm _Adam's_ greatest achievement. You just want to cash in on me.

GRACE (flicks a glance over at Foss then back at him): So, you're threatening us. (Then thinks), _no way will I'll let his caretaker harm us before I get what I want. He's just a kid, great abilities yes, but just a kid. And if he's anything like Adam, a passivist._

Kyle debates within himself, if he doesn't want Foss to harm these people, how will he get them, Grace in particular, to forget he has anything of value? Inwardly, he finds the answer, again strong emotion, this time born of fear for their safety, makes him discover that if he can read their thoughts, can he influence their brain patterns and not be threat to him anymore?

He concentrates on the one person who is the biggest threat, Grace.

KYLE: If I decide to join, I'd want all of you to resign. I'm sure those students would do a much better job, a more humane job of running Latnok than you have. That's my price.

ANOTHER MALE MEMBER: If we do, would you be on the board?

KYLE (focuses his thoughts on the man who spoke to influence him): Along with Jessi.

He redirects the rest of his persuasion technique on the rest of the group.

Grace blinks.

GRACE: We accept.

He gives one final tweak and all thoughts the members have of him are one of benign cooperation.

KYLE: Deal.

Happy to have him on board at all they tender their resignation.

He nods to Foss and they leave.

FOSS (once they are in his truck): What did you do?

KYLE: What I hated to do, but since I didn't want you to resort to extreme measures, let's just say I 'persuaded' them telepathically to cooperate with me. (He winces, hating for what had to be done but they left him no choice, and he wasn't going to have Foss kill again on his behalf).

He hated the fact that Foss had to kill at all. Now all he had to do was 'persuade' Cassidy.

Except that was a task he later found to be a failure. Cassidy would not and could not be persuaded.

It is late at night and Amanda is finishing up washing the sink at The Rack and just before Josh locks up, a customer walks in, along with another, a big hefty guy.

JOSH: Sorry, we're closing now.

CASSIDY: Not to worry, mate. (He nods to the guy behind him who pulls out a gun). Hands in the air, if I see them twitch toward the alarm, I'm sure you'll regret it.

Josh and Amanda put their hands in the air, both tremble in fear.

CASSIDY (pulls out his cell): I think Kyle better rethink his decision. (Talks into his cell when Kyle answers). Kyle, my man, join me at the Rack, mate, or else. No funny stuff, no back up, you know who I mean. (Then he clicks off).

CASSIDY (grins at Josh and Amanda): Now we wait.

BIG HEFTY GUY: And I get what I want.

CASSIDY: In time, mate, in time.

Kyle arrives alone, much to both Josh's and Amanda's disappointment.

CASSIDY (waves a hand at a chair while he keeps his gun pointed at Josh and Amanda, where the barrel is in direct line toward Amanda): Sit.

KYLE (concentrates on control as he sits in the chair Cassidy indicated, far enough away so he can't rush over and grab his gun): Still resorting to extreme measures?

CASSIDY: It gets results.

KYLE: What do you want?

CASSIDY: What do you think?

KYLE (sighs): The information, of course. Like Josh sometimes says, (he smiles at Josh), broken record much?

Josh gives him an "are you kidding me" look, as if know isn't the time to make light of the situation. Amanda keeps her gaze on him and Kyle knows she's trying hard not to let her panic grow so she won't pass out.

CASSIDY (frowns): Funny, (sounding like he's anything but amused), but do you really want to tick me off right now? (Thinks), _he's too relaxed, he must have back up._

KYLE: I came alone like you asked, so it's just us.

CASSIDY: How did you convince my mother and the others to resign? Tell me that, mate.

BIG HEFTY GUY: Screw that, I want that information. Tell him to write it down and hand it over.

Kyle raises an eyebrow at Cassidy.

Cassidy glares at the man.

CASSIDY: Not now, you'll get it.

KYLE: He will? Maybe you should tell him it's not that simple for me to write it down.

BIG HEFTY GUY (demands): What's he mean?

CASSIDY: Because you idiot, it would take him 50 years to write it all down.

BIG HEFTY GUY (doesn't believe him): Lier! I want it now! (He points his gun at Cassidy).

CASSIDY (beneath his breath): Idiot. (Then out loud), look we take him, (nods to Kyle), with us. There is a way to get the information out of him. (Gloats at Kyle). You don't think Ballantine was the only one with a C.I.R. machine?

KYLE: No, I didn't think he was.

CASSIDY: You didn't?

KYLE: I just didn't know who had the other, but now I do.

CASSIDY (fumes and glares at him): Just come quietly.

He waves his gun toward the door and that's all Kyle needs to jerk the gun out of his hand, and the big hefty guy's gun out of his hand. The guns skitter across the floor far away from the two.

Cassidy and the big guy stare down at the guns then at him.

Kyle then tries to mentally persuade Cassidy and the big guy that they've made a mistake. Only Cassidy suddenly whips out a taser and fires it straight at Kyle. For a split second Kyle read his intention but is too late to deflect the charge of the stun gun. The charge though is magnified in greater intensity when it comes into contact with Adam's ring hanging around his neck.

KYLE (mentally yells at Josh and Amanda): _Run!_

They scramble from the table and run toward the back exit. One fearful glance and they can see Kyle somehow manages to block the big guy as he makes a motion to run after them. The big guy has stopped in mid-stride with palms flattened against an unseen wall.

The big guy forgets about them and turns to help Cassidy by pulling out another taser and shoots at Kyle as well. Only he keeps tasering Kyle over and over.

CASSIDY: Enough you fool! You'll kill him!

BIG HEFTY GUY: So? He's a freak!

Cassidy tasers the big guy and he falls and spasms on the floor like a fish out of water.

Kyle crumbles to the ground.

Only the big guy still has his hand wrapped around his taser and his spasm makes his thumb clamp on the button so the taser has a continuous charge. It sweeps over Kyle again. In pain, Kyle deflects it but the deflection follows the charge as the big guy's spasm swings the taser toward Cassidy. Because Kyle was trying to deflect the charge, it was double the strength. It hit Cassidy like a freight train. He flew back into a table and lies there, eyes staring blankly up. He died on impact.

Kyle stares at Cassidy in horror. He didn't want anyone to die. It's why he didn't call Foss to help him.

He passes out but not before he sees Jessi and Foss enter the Rack.

Of course, Jessi would have known where he was. She'd been monitoring him in her usually snoopy trying-to-be-helpful self. Something he is very grateful for.


	4. 04 Announcement of World End

**Kyle's Journal:**

Declan strode on to the observation deck as I took one last look. The planet Zira was getting closer and larger outside the view screen.

"The minister asked me to tell you that he'll be holding a wake soon. Something about closure. You comin'?"

I turned to him. "I'll be there. You?"

Declan shook his head. "Nah, I mean, what's the point?"

"You're angry." I could feel it roll off him in waves; and by his hunched shoulders and fists clenched inside his jean pockets.

"A God who lets Earth be destroyed is not my kind of God at all."

I just nod in understanding but veer away from thoughts I knew Amanda would have had countered him with. I started making calculations instead. "It will take a couple of weeks before the ark comes into orbit around Zira. We should make a few preparations and set up drill schedules."

"Good. Like there isn't enough to do already." He sounded like he was tired of all the jobs that needed to be done but I knew he'd rather keep busy. "Jackie wants to go to the service," he suddenly blurted.

"Let me guess, she wants you to be there for her." I grinned.

"Yeah, lucky guess," he shook his head and a look of panic shone in his eyes. "What do I do?"

"Ah, suck it up and sit with her for moral support?"

He snorted. "That's what I thought you'd say. Some help you are."

"You read my mind," I mocked.

He laughed. "I only know of one person who can read minds."

Since he spoke of minds, my mind couldn't help hone in on the whereabouts of Jessi. She was in the chapel, or rather the large eating galley being used as a makeshift chapel. I could see her headed towards it. She paused as she felt my connection.

Jessi telepathed, "Coming?"

I telephated back, "Be right there," while out loud to Declan I continued. "The service is about to start. Thanks for letting me know about it."

Declan shrugged. "I'm just your messenger boy, glad to be of service." Then he grimaced. "Want to sit with Jackie and me?"

"Sure."

We left the observation deck and as I walked down the corridor I was instantly greeted with passengers, not just bombarding me with questions, but oohing and aahing over the fact on how grateful they were to me for saving them. Declan moved in front of me in a protective manner. He'd been my right hand man since Foss died. Another close friend I had to mourn. So many, so many dead.

 **Chapter 4 – Announcement of World End**

Kyle's bedroom. Amanda is over, visiting. Nicole, Jessi and Lori are out shopping while Josh is at work. Steven is over at UW with his T.A., Mark. It had been a heavy exam week.

KYLE (stares at Amanda is shocked surprise): Your mom sold your house?

AMANDA: You know how financially we were struggling.

KYLE: Yes, but where will you live?

AMANDA (takes a deep breath): New York.

KYLE: You're moving to New York. (He said it as a statement unable to believe Amanda and her mother were leaving). You'll be back, right?

AMANDA: My mom was able to get me back in the conservatory there. (She looks away). She took a really good job offer she couldn't pass up. I really don't want to go but -

KYLE: You're still afraid, even though Cassidy is no longer a threat. He's gone and so are the old board members of Latnok.

AMANDA: My mom's afraid too. (She glances away as if she were afraid too). She just wants me, us, safe. She was really freaked when I was held at gunpoint. (Then she looks straight at him). The moment I finish at the conservatory, I'm going to transfer back here to either UW or NU. I want to come back, to you.

KYLE: You'll miss graduation.

AMANDA: I know.

KYLE: How long will you be in New York?

AMANDA: Just over a year.

He looks down, dejected.

She steps closer, takes his hand and raises it to her chest, near her heart.

AMANDA: I love you, and I want – I want you, (she places his hand over her breast).

KYLE (catches on to her intention, feeling it): Amanda, we can't, the risk of you getting pregnant...

AMANDA: I don't mean all the way, but to give us something to remember, and to look forward to when I come back? I want you to be my first.

KYLE (lays his forehead on hers as his breath quickens): I want you to be my first also.

She smiles then releases his hand and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Kyle keeps to his room when the family returns home and listens to Amanda play one last time for him. He agrees to store her piano in Steven's garage while she's away. His heart is heavy but the memory of what they shared makes a bittersweet smile crease his lips. After having a brief taste of her, like Josh, he wants more. He doesn't think he can wait a year.

All too soon graduation comes and goes. Every day he contacts Amanda by video links and texts. The only thing keeping him occupied daily is his new job at Latnok. Both he and Jessi are now members and are on the new board. Some of the new board consist of Mark, Jackie and Nate.

Cut to Latnok where Kyle introduces Jessi to everyone. He notices Nate's reaction to her in particular. Small tell-tale signs of a rapid heartbeat, sweaty palms and dilated pupils that tells him Nate is head over heels in awe of her. (It was a feeling he picked up before when he confronted Nate as he obtained Sarah's ring from Cassidy's safe). Unfortunately, Nate acts like he doesn't like her or want her here.

NATE (blustering tone): Hey, just because you two big brains are now on the board doesn't mean you have the experience to be here. (He nods to the others). Most of us have been here two to four years, ever since we started university. That makes us more qualified than you, (but he stares at Kyle).

KYLE: I know, that's why, I, (he glances over at Jessi), and Jessi, will need all of you to teach us the ropes. We catch on fast.

He picks up Jessi's feeling of nervousness when her only response is to give a slight nod. The need she has of proving herself again is at the forefront of her mind.

NATE (sneers): I'm sure you will, but don't think you can take over.

MARK: Nate, Kyle's here to help us. (He smiles and nods at Jessi). And Jessi, too. We need them.

Jessi likes Mark's acceptance of having her here and that feeling grows when Jackie chimes in.

JACKIE: I agree. Kyle has already helps me discover how certain tones and frequency patterns can help plant growth. If Jessi is just as smart as he is, (she smiles at Jessi), and I'm sure she is, they both will be a huge asset. And I don't mean business-wise.

NATE (grunts): We'll see, we'll see, (but his glare is directed more at Kyle).

His tone of disbelief and discouragement though affects Jessi's hard won confidence and makes her self-doubt that she can be one of them, overshadowing the acceptance she just felt with Mark and Jackie.

Kyle glares back and shakes his head at Nate.

Nate stands up and leaves the room, but not before Kyle picks up on his thoughts.

NATE (thinks): _Fool, Idiot. Great way to make a first impression on her. Who cares about Kyle? Look at her, sitting so straight and nervous and beautiful_ _…_ (then Kyle stops listening in as Nate continues to catalogue and compliment on her every feature and expression, his thoughts clearly enamoured and centering on Jessi).

JACKIE (sighs and leans over towards Jessi): Ignore him, we usually do.

MARK: He's a hot head, too full of himself. In fact, you'll find that most of us greats here at Latnok have all kinds of quirks.

JESSI (finally speaks up): Like what?

MARK: Ah…

JACKIE (smiles at him): Go on, Mark. Do tell.

MARK (sheepish): Maybe it's best if you get to know us first?

After the meeting, Kyle notices Nate avoiding Jessi and once again picks up on his one thought.

NATE (thinking): _Keep it cool, keep it cool_ _…_

A thought which makes Kyle wince. His coolness is coming across as total avoidance. A fact Jessi misinterprets.

JESSI: They all seem nice, except for Nate. I don't think he likes me.

KYLE: He does, (reassures her).

JESSI: He hasn't looked me straight in the eye even once. He glances at me as if I were a speck of dirt. (Then she pauses, eyes widen before she leans closer to Kyle and whispers), you read his mind? (For how else can he know for sure that Nate likes her?)

KYLE: Ah… (hating and not wanting to lie).

JESSI: Tell me, (she demands).

KYLE: Yes.

JESSI (grows impatient when he doesn't say more): And?

KYLE: It's private.

JESSI But it was about _me_.

KYLE: Just know he likes you but he's nervous. Hence his aloofness.

JESSI: Really? (She looks at Nate with new interest). What's he thinking now?

This after Nate glances up and notices her watching him whereby he scowls, glaring once again at Kyle rather than at her.

KYLE: I don't know, I'm not listening in and not going to, either.

JESSI (throws him a disgruntled look): You are a downer Doug-police like Josh and Lori said you were.

KYLE: I know what they say about me. Sorry if my principals of not wanting to invade someone's privacy irk you, and them.

JESSI: Fine, keep your principals. I'll find out for myself, (then boldly heads over to Nate's station).

KYLE (beneath his breath): That will make his day, (which Jessi hears).

JESSI (telepaths and taunts back): And I'm sure your principals won't let you listen in on what I'll be saying to him, either.

He tosses her a disgruntled feeling that lets her know she is right. What he does _see_ and not hear is her charming her way into having Nate respond to her. Soon they are engrossed in their own private conversation.

JACKIE (comes up to him): I'm glad Nate's wised up. I was afraid he'd scare her off.

KYLE (smiles at her): Me too. I'm sure they'll get along fine.

JACKIE (frowns): He's still pretty hostile and nasty to you, though.

KYLE (shrugs): It doesn't bother me. I think it's all bluff.

JACKIE: Mmm. He does like to think he's smarter than the rest of us. Must gall/vex him to know he's no longer the smartest one here.

KYLE: Did he do something to offend you?

JACKIE (laughs easily): I sound that way don't I? No, he didn't. Just sometimes his high and mighty attitude needs adjusting. We're used to him, but he can be off-putting to newcomers, though.

KYLE: I noticed.

JACKIE (tilts her head inquisitively): So, any quirks about you we should know about?

KYLE: I sleep in a bathtub, (then mentally kicks himself), you didn't mean literally, did you?

She laughs.

KYLE: My social skills in small talk took a back seat while all I learned all my life were facts and figures, (he skirts around the real truth about himself).

JACKIE: That's why you seem so shy, you're just taking in all our talk and analyzing.

KYLE: You noticed. You're very intuitive.

JACKIE: That's my quirk, along with talking to and singing to my plants. (Then it dawns on her). That's why tone patterns work! My voice. Why didn't I realize that before?

KYLE: Sometimes we know instinctively before we know it in our head.

JACKIE (looks at him with new respect): You've experienced that yourself.

KYLE (nods): I have.

JACKIE: Well, thanks.

Her far off look indicates, without him having to mentally cue in, that new thoughts are spinning inside her head. She walks off without saying anything more. Until she gets half say to her desk then twirls about and comes back to him.

JACKIE: Sorry, I'm shirking my social skills. I didn't mean to just walk off. You'll love it here and will fit right in. Both you and Jessi.

Kyle smiles at her as she pats his arm before heading back to her desk and her laptop.

Cut to Amanda in New York with her mom. Amanda arrives in their small studio apartment, tired from a long day at the conservatory. The studio is all they can afford. New York is so expensive and this was the closest to the conservatory.

She sees her mom in the corridor type kitchen cooking dinner. On the other side of the sink counter is a table and two chairs. The other side has a couch and chair with a small alcove with a double bed and night-stand. When she first entered the apartment the bath room is on her left and a storage closet on her right.

AMANDA: Smells good. I'm famished.

CAROL: Have a seat and I'll bring it over.

AMANDA: Thanks, mom.

CAROL: Lots of homework.

AMANDA (groans as she sits down, placing her backpack on the floor beside her): As usual. I just wish I could have a piano here instead of having to practice at the conservatory.

CAROL (sounding defensive): Well, I don't have the money to buy a piano. And besides it won't fit this place.

AMANDA (quietly): I know, mom. I appreciate all what you've done for me.

CAROL (sighs then brings over two platefuls of food): I'm sorry; it's a touchy subject.

AMANDA (tilt upward of her lips): I understand.

CAROL (gives a rueful smile): Well, eat up. (She sets one of the plates of food in front of Amanda).

AMANDA: Mmm, my favourite, noodle casserole.

They smile then start eating.

AMANDA: Mom?

CAROL: Yes, dear?

AMANDA: How are we really for cash?

CAROL: Why? What do you need?

AMANDA: I have everything I need, (but they both knew that is a lie when Amanda avoids direct eye contact, what she needed and wanted is Kyle). Since that job fell through and wasn't what you thought it would be, we've just been living off the remainder of our savings, haven't we?

CAROL (picks at her food): I don't want you to worry.

AMANDA: How bad is it? I need to know, mom. I'll only worry more.

CAROL: Well, you shouldn't, that's my job.

AMANDA: We're in this together.

CAROL: The landlord was over, demanding rent.

AMANDA: We can't afford rent now?

CAROL: It's just this month.

AMANDA: And next month?

CAROL: I'm sure I'll find work, soon.

AMANDA (this time she's picking at her food): Mom?

CAROL: Why am I suddenly fearful of what you're going to say next?

AMANDA: Because you know me?

CAROL: Ah-huh.

AMANDA: Let's move back to Seattle.

CAROL: And what about the conservatory? Which by the way, is paid to term.

AMANDA: Which will do no good if we have to live on the street.

CAROL: It won't come to that. (She shoves her plate away from her).

AMANDA: Mom, (stares at the plate then at her mom), how much food is left?

CAROL (bites her lip, unwilling to say but Amanda doesn't back off): Oh, very well. One week's worth of food left.

AMANDA: So no food and no place to live if you can't find a job this week.

CAROL (heaves a teary-eyed sigh): Yes.

Amanda places a hand over her mom's hand.

AMANDA: Let's ask the conservatory for the rest of the money and use it for a flight back to Seattle.

CAROL: Then what? Then we really will be on the street!

AMANDA (bites her lip): You're not going to like what I'm about to suggest.

CAROL: Oh, no, (guessing what she has in mind), oh, no, I'm not taking charity, not from Kyle.

AMANDA: Or his mom? I'm sure they'll let us stay with them, (her mother is about to interrupt when she rushes on), until you find a job and then an apartment. Just until then.

CAROL: And what if it's months?

AMANDA (counters back): What's the alternative?

CAROL (dejection sets in): I feel like a failure.

AMANDA (caresses her hand): You're not, we've just fallen on hard times.

CAROL: We moved here to avoid danger and have better times.

AMANDA (takes her hand away): Mom, I have to tell you something.

CAROL (looks alarmed): What? You're pregnant?

AMANDA: Mom! No!

CAROL: Oh, sorry, I thought you and Kyle had, well, never mind.

AMANDA: Almost, I didn't let it go that far.

Her mom opens and closes her mouth.

AMANDA: But that's not what I was going to talk to you about. It was about yesterday. I was almost mugged. If I hadn't stuck out a foot to trip him, he would have assaulted me.

CAROL: Why didn't you say something? Did you report it?

AMANDA: Yes, I did and gave a description to the police officer but that was it. Funny, I feel more in danger here then I did back in Seattle.

CAROL: You were held at gunpoint!

AMANDA: But Kyle was there. I felt safe with him. Yes, I was afraid but I knew it was going to be all right because he was there.

CAROL: That doesn't make sense.

AMANDA: It does to me.

Suddenly they both jump as someone bangs on their apartment door.

CAROL: Stay here.

AMANDA: No way, two is better than one.

Carol lets her follow her to the door.

CAROL (calls out): Who is it?

MAN's VOICE (on other side of door): Open up!

CAROL: I'm calling the police!

MAN's VOICE: It's your landlord.

CAROL (opens the door a crack with her foot blocking as the chain on the frame was broken): You really should put a peephole in. I told you, I would have the money for you later in the week. I need to go to the bank tomorrow.

LANDLORD (glares through the opening): Don't you watch the news?

CAROL: The TV's broken.

LANDLORD: Then pay your rent!

CAROL: What's on the news? A special on harassing landlords?

AMANDA (to herself): Go, mom.

LANDLORD: The world's coming to an end!

CAROL: I'm sure it seems like it if you don't get paid by your tenants.

LANDLORD: Don't you even have a radio?

CAROL: I have a cell phone.

LANDLORD: Well, turn it on. The president is making an announcement. I want my money, lady. I'll be back tomorrow.

CAROL: Fine.

She shuts the door and locks it. At least the one lock isn't broken but it was hardly security. Anyone could kick it off it's hinges.

CAROL: Let's see what he's fussing about.

But her mom doesn't get her cell.

AMANDA: Mom?

CAROL: Do you have your cell on you, mine's charging.

AMANDA (eyes her mom when she avoids her gaze): You cancelled your cell?

CAROL: Just temporary. There's the pay phone in the hallway. It's ancient but at least it works.

Amanda pulls out her cell from her backpack and turns it on, searching for a presidential newscast. What they both hear shocks them both.

PRESIDENT's VOICE (coming from cell phone): The observatory in South Africa has discovered a star and it's revolving planet heading toward Earth. Although some scientists belief it will bypass the Earth, there are some who believe it won't. They believe it will directly collide with Earth.

PRESIDENT's VOICE (continues): Now, this could be a hoax and again it might not be. But because the stars will pass so close to Earth there will be definite repercussions on the Earth's tide as it comes within Earth's gravitational pull. Weather patterns will be severe. So, what the government's around the world will plan is two-fold. First, emergency centers will be placed throughout main cities. People living near the water are requested to move and evacuate within the year. There will be accommodations made for them. It won't be much but it will ensure their safety. Second, if the doomsayer's are correct, it won't matter what we do, the world will end. I don't believe it will but will be in touch with experts to analyze the situation and come up with ideas on how to prevent or save this star from colliding into Earth.

PRESIDENT's VOICE (cautioning): Remember, the world will continue as usual. Prices on everything will freeze. They will not go up until this crisis has passed. No one will be allowed to hoard. There will however be a curfew. Riots will not be tolerated. Please, I ask for everyone to keep calm, you will hear a lot of wails of end times and of sceptics rebuking those who fear the worst. I'm just telling you the facts. The facts at the moment is a star the astronomers have named Bellus, and it's planet Zira, are heading into our solar system in what seems to be at this time, very close to Earth, almost a direct path. I will keep you, the nation, informed. That is all.

Amanda and Carol look at each other in fear then hug.

AMANDA: Mom?

CAROL: Yes?

AMANDA: Let's go home.

CAROL: I'll get the remaining money from the conservatory and book the next flight out.

Amanda nods.

Cut back to the Trager house as the family is sitting in the living room, hearing the president speak.

LORI: That can't be true, can it? (She looks over at Kyle for confirmation).

JOSH: Can you sense it coming?

KYLE (gives him a look that says "Seriously, Josh?"): No. (Then glances at Lori). I've never studied astronomy.

JOSH: But you could and then know if what they said was true.

KYLE: Most likely. One of the Latnok centers has a telescope. I'll get in touch with them.

Jessi gets a call from Nate. They had started dating a few weeks after they both joined Latnok.

JESSI (speaks into her cell): I heard.

NATE's voice: Already? How could you, I just got the call.

JESSI: What call? I meant the news on TV.

NATE's voice: Oh, that. No, I heard the news too, but I think some of those astronomers exaggerated. Come on, the world ending? Not gonna happen.

JESSI: You know that for a fact?

NATE's voice: Well, most likely. The president just called us, Latnok. He wants all the brightest and smartest, aka, us, to work on the problem. Forget everything else but work on solutions in saving the world.

JESSI (glances over at Kyle): We're on our way.

KYLE (whispers to himself): Amanda. (Then he quickly sends her an email which she quickly responds back then he smiles at his parents). She's coming home.

NICOLE: That's great!

KYLE: Except, one small problem.

NICOLE: What's that?

KYLE: They'll need a place to live, temporarily until Mrs. Bloom finds work here.

He looks past her into the dining room.

Nicole and Steven turn to look too then at each other.

STEVEN: What are you thinking?

KYLE: I could make the dining room into a makeshift bedroom for them. Put up a wall and door and then just a chain over the swinging door that leads into the kitchen for privacy. (His look at them is one of entreating hope).

NICOLE (to Steven): What do you think?

STEVEN (sighs): To have Carol here under our roof, 24/7?

NICOLE: I know, it'll be tough but how can we say no?

STEVEN: Easy, no. (But then he looks at Kyle who on hearing him suddenly looks downcast). Okay, not so easy. (He heaves a sigh). What about you, Lori, Josh?

LORI: I'm okay.

JOSH: Great, more females hogging the bathroom.

NICOLE: Josh.

JOSH: Fine, fine. (Then he starts thinking). Andy! I gotta go call her!

He runs from the room and up to his bedroom.

Then he glances over at Jessi.

JESSI: You want my opinion?

STEVEN: You live here now, too.

JESSI: Amanda here 24/7? (She shudders but then catches Kyle's glance). I guess I can put up with her. Lori put up with me.

LORI: Still do, (but her smile takes any sting out of it).

STEVEN: Okay then. (He smiles and nods to Nicole and Lori then glances over at Kyle). What will you need?

Kyle writes down a list of supplies, wood, drywall and specific dimensions for a door.

STEVEN: I'll get them while you find out what the president wants.

KYLE: Thank you, Steven, Nicole.

Then he and Jessi leave for Latnok. From there, all the members and several university professors expert in astronomy, science, engineering, and other various fields, are bused to a private airstrip. They are then flown to Washington, D.C., NASA headquarters where the President will speak with them all. Worse case scenario, he wants to know how to stop and prevent this catastrophe from happening.

As Kyle and Jessi study the findings taken by the telescope and the pictures an astronomer downloaded, they find that his calculations were correct. Two worlds will collide!


	5. 05 The Worst Is Yet To Come

**Kyle** **'** **s Journal:**

Adam created me because he didn't want to be alone. Then he told me that I could touch the world with my mind, and my heart. At first, I thought he meant to teach others.

Latnok, however, believed I was the one; but I asked them once, the one to do what? To save mankind from itself. I answered, if Jesus, the Son of God, couldn't, how did they expect me to? They had no answer.

When the discovery of the rogue planet heading towards Earth was announced, I knew without a doubt, I was _the one_ to save Earth. Physically, not spiritually. It was the reason I carried that information inside my head.

 **Chapter 5** **–** **The Worst Is Yet To Come**

While Kyle is in Washington, it's Nicole who meets Amanda and Carol at the airport and drives them home with her.

NICOLE: How was your flight?

She tries to maneuver her car through heavy traffic.

CAROL: Exhausting and hectic. Everyone's in a mad dash to be somewhere.

NICOLE (crawls forward): I've noticed.

CAROL: I really appreciate you taking us in, Nicole. I don't know how to thank you.

NICOLE: You're welcome.

CAROL (quick to reassure): It's just temporary, until I find work.

NICOLE: Of course. It won't be a problem.

She smiles at Carol and though Carol gives a small smile back, they both glance away, a silent understanding that it may not likely be a chance she'll ever get a job. With the newscast predicting the end of the world, no one will be hiring, despite the President's claim to continue as normal.

When they arrive at the Trager house, Nicole helps bring in their bags.

AMANDA (can't help asking): Is Kyle home?

NICOLE: No, he just texted. HE won't be back until tomorrow. Unless there's another delay in Washington.

Amanda enters the hallway and immediately sees the dining room entry way is now closed off.

AMANDA: Your dining room, did Kyle do this?

NICOLE: With the help of Steven, but mostly with Jessi's help. It's now your mom and Carol, yours too.

When Nicole opens the built in door and shows them inside, Carol puts a hand to her heart, overcome with emotion.

CAROL: Nicole, this is too much.

Two single beds, each with a nightstand are against the alcove area along the side wall. A dresser sits directly opposite while a desk and a chair have been placed in front of the dining room window. The china cabinet remains by the kitchen's swinging door.

NICOLE: The drawers in the cabinet are cleared out so you have extra storage. Our china had to stay in the top portion. Sorry though that we couldn't fit a closet in here.

CAROL: Goodness, what you've done is plenty, much more than I expected. Thank you, (she ends on a tearful choke).

NICOLE: I'll let you two get settled in while I fix dinner.

CAROL: I should help.

NICOLE: Relax, Carol. Settle first.

She nods and when Nicole shuts the door, she and Amanda start to unpack. They can hear Nicole prepare dinner through the locked swinging door. It wasn't soundproofed.

Amanda sets her laptop on the desk and her school books from the conservatory in the desk drawers, it was the last of her items she hd to unpack.

Carol packs away her files in another desk drawer and sets her laptop besides Amanda's.

CAROL: Guess we'll be sharing.

They smile and hug.

AMANDA: I'm so glad to be back.

CAROL: I am too.

They head out, not using the swinging door but the door that lead to the hallway. The moment Amanda sees what's in the living room, she exclaims in an excited voice,

AMANDA: My piano!

It is set further back against the wall and she immediately sits down and starts to play.

Carol smiles and hums then enters the kitchen to help Nicole. On entering, she sees Nicole chopping up vegetables.

CAROL: It's so good to hear her play. Kyle set that up for her too, didn't he?

NICOLE: He knows how she loves to play.

CAROL: I must thank him when he comes back.

Nicole smiles.

But it's anther three days before he returns home. The moment he and Jessi enter, he hears and sees Amanda playing the piano. She stops and turns around when she hears the front door open. Carol stands up from the couch, setting the newspaper she'd been reading down on the coffee table.

KYLE: Hello, Mrs. Bloom. (He sets down his luggage while Jessi slips by and heads down the hall to her room).

Carol comes over to him and surprises him with a hug. Amanda left the piano to hover close behind. Kyle hugs her back.

KYLE: It's good to have you back. (Then stares longingly at Amanda). Both of you.

CAROL (leans back): I just want to thank you, (she nods her head to the dining room and the piano).

KYLE: Steven helped. We just want to make you feel at home.

CAROL (cups his cheek): We do, (then she heads to the kitchen and leaves he and Amanda alone).

Amanda rushes closer as he does the same and hug as if the weeks they haven't seen each other were years.

AMANDA: Oh, how I've missed you.

KYLE: I missed you.

Then he runs his hand to the back of her head and kisses her, deep and long. She clings to him, pressing closer, but he breaks their kiss too soon and leans his forehead on hers.

KYLE: I have to work late tomorrow but I'd like to take you out.

AMANDA: I'll be here.

They smile, and he rubs her nose gently with his before he turns away and picks up his bag.

KYLE: I'll be right back.

AMANDA: I'll keep playing.

KYLE: I so missed your playing.

In answer she sits back down at the piano and plays his favorite melodies.

He smiles and hurries to his room to unpack.

At the dinner table as they all sit down to eat, they sit beside each other, holding hands.

JOSH: How was Washington?

STEVEN: Is it really true? The star can't be on a direct collision course with Earth, can it?

KYLE (shares a look with Jessi): I'm sorry, we've been sworn to secrecy. We're not allowed to talk about it.

STEVEN: You're kidding.

Kyle shakes his head.

JOSH: But what do we do?

KYLE: Like the President said for the country to do, ignore the doomsday predictions.

NICOLE (quietly): What do you suggest we do, Kyle?

He looks away, unable to answer, but he doesn't need to. The sad look on both his and Jessi's face is all too apparent. The doomsday predictions are to be believed.

Josh even has tears in his eyes. Lori shakes her head in denial.

LORI: Can't be. It can't end.

KYLE: I _suggest_ we continue on as normal. Although, (he looks around at them all), what I can tell you is that the Latnok members and quite a few scientists and professors who are experts in their fields will be safe, as will their families.

NICOLE: How will we be safe?

KYLE: Jessi and I are working on it. However, I can't say more or give any details.

JESSI (stares at and scoops up a piece of meat on her plate): If they're not over 50.

Steven and Nicole, and Carol, glance over at her in alarm.

KYLE: A few who are over 50 will be saved.

JESSI: Right, (but her frown and sad look of remorse at them says they wouldn't be among the safe ones).

Amanda reaches over to hold her mom's hand.

AMANDA: No.

Josh and Lori stare at their parents who give each other a poignant look.

KYLE (glances down at his plate but doesn't see the food but what is to come, what he'll make sure will come to pass): You will be safe.

He lifts his head and glances at both Steven and Nicole.

AMANDA: And my mom?

She looks hopefully at him.

KYLE (frowns in alarm): I can't see.

CAROL (shivers): What do you mean by that?

This is the first time she has an indication of his abilities.

KYLE (turns to Amanda with sorrow): I'm sorry, I can't see that. I don't know why.

NICOLE: Well, maybe not now you can't, but later?

Kyle shakes his head at her which causes her to frown with concern.

CAROL: Really, you talk as if you can predict the future.

Kyle bites his lip and sits there, still struggling inwardly to see.

AMANDA: Don't worry, maybe your mom will be right.

KYLE (stops seeing inward and holds on to her hand): You're right, (he smiles at her in reassurance).

Deep down she's not assured, since usually his predictions come to pass.

Carol looks at him then at her daughter in puzzlement, then at the rest of the family who avoids her glance. They all act as if they believed he can see the future.

Over the next few weeks, Carol discovers how 'special' Kyle really is and why her daughter has fallen so madly in love with him. It's not just how super smart he is but how kind, generous, caring and helpful he is to his family and friends. And to others.

Cut to Kyle and Amanda as they head out the next night on a date. He takes her to a restaurant for dinner, the place isn't packed.

AMANDA: Not many people.

KYLE: Many are spending time at home. I think the economy's taking a hit we can't afford.

AMANDA: Things do seem to be at a standstill.

KYLE: How did you spend your day?

AMANDA: Playing the piano, reading my Bible, praying.

KYLE (gives a sad smile): I wish you could go to UW with me.

AMANDA: I think I'd like to find some work if I can. Pay my own way in some things. What's the point in being a pianist if... (she can't say the rest).

He knows though what she means, if the world is going to end, being a pianist doesn't seem a viable 'expert' job to have. He leans closer to her which makes her lean closer in.

KYLE (whispers): When I said family, it could mean you as well, if we're married.

Her eyes open wide then smiles a big smile.

AMANDA: Are you asking me to marry you?

KYLE (takes a jewellers box from his jacket, gets up and kneels down on one knee and opens it): Yes. Amanda, will you marry me?

AMANDA (puts a hand to her mouth as tears gather then nods): Yes, I will.

He places the ring on her finger then takes her in her arms and kisses her.

Behind them the staff had seen and they clap for them.

They smile back at the staff and sit back down. At the end of their dinner when Kyle pays the bill, the manager comes out.

MANAGER: Congratulations, you two.

KYLE: Thank you.

AMANDA: Wonderful meal.

They head out and as Kyle drives his newly purchased vehicle shortly after he started working for Latnok, Amanda studies her ring with admiration.

AMANDA: It's beautiful.

She doesn't notice until he parks at a motel what he has in mind for them both. Immediately her heart races with anticipation.

KYLE: At least we'll have privacy here than at home.

AMANDA: Agreed.

They hold hands as they enter their motel room. Kyle slips a "do not disturb" sign over the doorknob and closes the door.

When they arrive home early that morning, Amanda shows her mom her ring.

AMANDA: Isn't it wonderful, mom? We're going to be married.

CAROL: I, well, congratulations. (She hugs her ecstatic daughter then hugs Kyle). My son-in-law.

Steven then Nicole have their turns at hugging the happy couple before Lori and Josh get their turn.

LORI: Hey, you'll be my sister-in-law soon, (as she hugs Amanda).

AMANDA: Yep, very soon.

JOSH: So, when's the big day?

KYLE: About a month from now.

CAROL (gazes at him in surprise): That soon?

KYLE: Why wait?

The threat of what's to come looms over, clouding their happy moment.

JOSH: At least she'll be family, and you too, Mrs. Bloom. (That gives him an idea, an insane one). Dad, Mom.

NICOLE (glances over at him and wondering at his serious tone): Josh?

JOSH: Can I marry Andy?

STEVEN: Josh, you're way too...young, (then he catches drift of where Josh is going with his question). You don't want to leave her behind.

JOSH: No, I don't.

NICOLE: Oh, Josh, we'd have to talk it over with her moms, and, I don't know.

JESSI: It might get complicated. They'd suspect the truth.

JOSH: Yeah, well, if she's family, she'll know the truth.

His entreating look though is focused on Kyle.

KYLE: I think it's worth the risk.

STEVEN (studies Kyle): You're sure. (At Kyle's nod, he turns back to Josh). We'll approach her moms.

Josh grins widely, makes a thumb's up at Kyle and dashes upstairs.

NICOLE: Where are you going?

JOSH: To talk to Andy!

LORI: Surely you're not going to propose to her over video-cam are you?

JOSH (looks as if he was about to do just that then has a second thought): A date, the date, the greatest I can make it. (Then frowns). I have to plan it.

LORI (shakes her head): Yeah, I would think.

Kyle smiles and with his arm hooked around Amanda, head to his room.

NICOLE: Um, Kyle?

Kyle pauses.

NICOLE: I know you're engaged but, (she glances over at Carol who has turned away and has walked into the living room), um, some ground rules?

KYLE: I understand.

Nicole nods and Kyle and Amanda continue to his bedroom.

KYLE (heading over to his desk and picks something up): I made these for us.

He hands her a necklace with a thin silver cylinder attached, as long as her finger.

KYLE: What I can tell you is, that we're building an ark to house a million people. Those who won't make it will have their sperm and eggs frozen to help rebuild the human race on the new planet.

AMANDA: I know you said or rather implied that the world, I mean it's really happening, isn't it? (Tears pool).

KYLE: It is. But with so much work to be done, we won't be able to start a family until we have a new home set up on Zira.

AMANDA: That's the name of the new planet?

KYLE (nods): I already froze my sperm and put it in your cylinder. (Then he holds up another cylinder and places it on his chain that holds Adam's Latnok ring). If we have your eggs frozen and placed in mine, we'll be ready.

AMANDA: Um, I'm not sure I understand. Why do we need to freeze when we could just as easily make babies, um, how we did last night?

KYLE: I know, but I'm going to be working in a radiation zone.

AMANDA (puts a hand to her mouth): Oh no, that's way too dangerous, you can't-

KYLE: I have to, it's necessary. So, just in case the radiation will affect my chances, this is just a precaution.

AMANDA: But, you could find another way, you always do.

KYLE: I am building a robot that will do most of the work, but I still will need to do the work hands on, it can't be avoided.

AMANDA (hugs him): Then yes, I'll freeze my eggs. But be careful?

KYLE (hugs her close): Always.

The next few months are busy for him, spending whatever free time he has with Amanda, making sweet love to her, while working hard at Latnok, then taking a few trips up to NASA on building and re-constructing the International Space Station into a large ark to house at least a million people.

On one trip back he comes home tired. Amanda is out, she's back at work at the Rack, full time. Carol is the only one at home. She's sitting down at the kitchen table taking a sip of coffee.

CAROL: Hello, Kyle.

KYLE: Hello, Mrs. Bloom. How's it going?

CAROL (sighs heavily): No job leads.

KYLE: That's too bad.

Working on automatic pilot and feeling far too comfortable being back home, he mentally lifts a coffee mug hanging on a hook and heads to the coffee pot and brings it over to pour coffee in it. He puts the coffee pot back, takes a spoon from the drawer then takes out some milk. As he pours in the milk he mentally makes the spoon spin around inside the mug to mix the milk so the coffee is a nice creamy brown.

It's only when he takes a sip that he notices Mrs. Bloom staring at him with her mouth wide open. Then he realizes what he's done. He looks down at the coffee then back at her.

KYLE: Ah, I think there's something you should know about me.

CAROL: You did levitate that time in the garden!

KYLE: Yes, but I didn't want anyone knowing. I still don't.

CAROL: Why? And how can you do that?

KYLE: Well, one, I didn't want people to come and take me away and experiment on me. I had enough of that as a child.

CAROL: As a child? What do you mean?

KYLE: I was held prisoner, never allowed out anywhere.

CAROL: Who would do that to you? Not ever? (Her tone is one of disbelief).

KYLE: Not ever.

But she looks from him to the spinning spoon in the coffee cup.

KYLE: I developed special abilities. (He looks down at the spoon as well). As you can see.

CAROL: But the danger's passed, isn't it?

KYLE: The previous board members where I work now know of me and what I can do. I had to 'persuade' them to forget me.

CAROL (looks at him wide-eyed and a little afraid): What do you mean, persuade? Is that why you were in the detention center? You hurt them?

KYLE (looks at her aghast): No! (Then more firmly), No, Mrs. Bloom. I 'talked' to them and convinced them to let me live my life.

CAROL (frowns in confusion): Talk? You just talked? If these people were dangerous and threatened your family, how could just a mere talk convince them?

His wince doesn't convince her that he didn't just talk without something more happening and suspects some form of violence.

KYLE: Just as I'm able to move this spoon, I can 'mentally' nudge someone to, or 'persuade' them to think differently.

CAROL (looks even more fearful of him and sets down her coffee): Mind control? You can control the people around you just by thinking...

KYLE: The threatened me, Amanda and my family, (he keeps his head down watching the coffee in his cup swirl).

CAROL: So, is my daughter's love for you real or just what you want her to believe?

At that he looks up at her with a hurt expression.

KYLE: I would never control anyone that way, Mrs. Bloom. Love is freely, and always should be, freely given.

CAROL: But you can control minds! (Then she huffs as she thinks back on what he just said). They threatened Amanda?

KYLE (sets his mug down, the spoon has stopped spinning and he takes it out, a physical action with his hand instead of his mind): I have a lot of scientific knowledge locked inside my head, like a compressed file. Knowledge that could, if in the wrong hands, be far more dangerous then my mind control ability. That's what they really wanted. The information.

CAROL: What danger could such information pose?

KYLE: They would have used the information to make dozens of clones of me.

CAROL (gapes at him): Clones? Why in the world would they want to do that? (She wrings her hands as her mind tries to grasp the implications). To make more mind control frea- (she quickly covers her mouth).

KYLE (gives a sad smile): I guess I do seem pretty freakish, don't I?

He brings his coffee with him to the table and sits down, trying not to notice how she skitters away from him.

KYLE: Maybe it might help you to understand me if you knew everything about me, and where I came from.

He proceeds to tell her his life story of how he was kept in a pod all his life.

Carol finally sits down and is looking at him with a lot more sympathy, though she is still uneasy. At least she is listening.

CAROL: And of course Amanda knows all your secrets.

KYLE: That is the great family secret, and now that you're my mother-in-law, you needed to know, too. All I _ask_ , (he emphasizes), is that you keep it secret, too.

CAROL: I've been your mother-in-law for a couple of months now, and you only told me because I caught you red-handed, so to speak.

KYLE (smiles ruefully): True.

CAROL: Then why haven't you told me before? (She narrows her eyes at him). you were afraid of how I'd react.

KYLE (tries to create some levity between them): I thought I was the one who could read minds.

Oops, okay, slipping in that other tidbit of his various abilities might have been over the top. Sometimes being too honest is too honest for his own good.

CAROL (leans back as if to get far away from him): You can read minds?

KYLE: Yes, but I can block thoughts, otherwise there would be a painful canopy of voices rining inside my head if I couldn't block. And I mean painful.

His heartfelt remembrance of what it is like to hear everyone's thoughts makes her less wary that he might be reading her thoughts.

CAROL: So, you can't read me, can you?

KYLE: Not without your permission and only if I focus exclusively on you. (He glances quickly over her). I do very well just by reading body language and hearing a raised heartbeat, and tell-tale sweat beading the skin. I'm highly attuned to people's physical reactions.

CAROL: I, I don't know what to say.

KYLE: It's a lot to take in.

CAROL: And why my daughter was so scared.

KYLE: Of the old board at Latnok, not of me.

CAROL (tilts her head at him): I believe you.

KYLE: Thank you.

CAROL: Well, I better fix dinner. Do something useful with earning my keep.

Kyle stands up with her, but she waves at him to sit back down.

KYLE: Actually, Mrs. Bloom, I wanted to ask you something.

CAROL (pauses before heading to the sink): Yes?

KYLE: Would you like to train in a new field? Like operating a nursery? I mean with plants, not babies. It's hydroponics. Jackie is swamped and in need of an assistant.

CAROL: Hydroponics? Sounds intriguing. (She doesn't take but a second to think on it). Yes, I would like that very much. How did you know I'd be interesting in working with plants.

KYLE (nods towards her former house): You tended the garden and your plants thrived. Amanda said you would never let her near your flowers, she didn't have the green thumb you did.

CAROL: Ha, yes, the one time I told Amanda to keep an eye on them while I was away at work for the week, I came back and they all died from lack of thirst. It was a rare week in Seattle where it didn't rain.

Kyle smiles, then waits. She clearly wants to say more.

CAROL: I know that for the past week Nicole and Steven are learning a whole new set of skills in order to qualify to go on this ark, despite them being your parents.

KYLE: There's a lot to learn.

CAROL: Mmm, so how did you 'persuade' whoever is in charge for them to go on this ark when no one over 50 is allowed?

KYLE: There are only a few over 50 who have the experience and knowledge needed for the voyage.

CAROL: But not me.

KYLE: I didn't use mental persuasion. I bargained on sharing some of my information, formulas and equations needed to build the ark with the sole intent of saving lives in exchange for my parents, (he smiles at her), and my wife's parent, who can be a part of that saved million. They agreed.

CAROL: And when did this happen?

KYLE: Yesterday. But yes, you need to, as they put it, 'pull your own weight.'

CAROL (smiles and nods): you can be sure I'll work hard to do so.

Then she surprises him by coming over and kissing him on the cheek.

CAROL: Thank you, Kyle.

Then she starts making supper, shooing him away when he tries to help pitch in. Her way of working for her room and board at the Trager house.

With Mrs. Bloom now on board at Latnok, training with Jackie on how to grow and nurture specialized plants and food for space travel, Kyle is assured that his family will be going with him to the new world on Zira.

That left only Hillary, Lori's best friend. She can train too and her speciality could be as an archivist and historian. Recording and cataloguing the whole journey. A keeper of human history and civilization. A job offer she takes on whole-heartedly.

As for Declan, he trains with Foss, to become his personal guard as his popularity grows. As his personal guard, his position assures Declan a spot on board the ark. It's only by coincidence that Declan and Jackie have now become an item. Marrying Jackie is close on the horizon. In fact, Lori and Mark are already engaged, and Steven and Nicole have agreed to let Josh marry Andy in a few months despite them both being underage. Her mothers have agreed to the union as well.

Having to go on another trip to NASA, Kyle kisses Amanda goodbye. Jessi passes them, she's going with him.

JESSI: I'll wait in the cab.

Kyle just nods but his gaze is focused completely on Amanda.

KYLE: Be back in a couple of weeks.

AMANDA (kisses him long and deep): I'll be counting the days.

He smiles, lingers for just a little longer as they kiss one last time then hurries out the door to his waiting taxicab.

She waves goodbye and he waves back.

While at NASA Kyle feels impending dread and grows anxious. Agitation sets in when he hears on the new that Seattle has been hit by a massive earthquake. The planet Zira will take another month before it passes Earth to cause the earthquakes and tidal waves predicted. So to have Seattle hit so soon with a massive earthquake is alarming.

No one can stop him as he arranges for a private jet to fly him back to Seattle. He fears the worst has happened. Jessi goes with him, just as anxious and looks over at him with a worried look.

But the guy at the airport terminal says there are no pilots available. Unless he can fly the plane to Seattle himself.

Kyle and Jessi pull out the manual on the plane and read it.

KYLE: I can fly.

He pays the man a hefty sum for the plane's rental and they both board. They barely make a safe landing at Seattle's airport as the runway is littered and torn up with debris. But land they do, linking hands and mentally landing the plane without incident.

They don't bother with finding a cab and after being cleared through customs, start running towards home.

Kyle enters the morgue. He still can't believe the news and had to see for himself. Amanda can't be dead.

But as he looks down then picks up her broken body, he cries.

KYLE: No, no. I should have been here.

Instead he was at work, building and making repairs on NASA's shuttle-crafts and equipment to be sent to the ark. She was alive just a few days ago, he still could taste and feel her lips on his, alive with promise.

Sensing a presence in the room, he looks up, vision blurred with tears, at Amanda's mother. She's just staring down at her daughter, the life gone from her eyes.

KYLE: Mrs. Bloom, (he chokes).

She doesn't acknowledge him.

He uses every sense he has to scan Amanda's body, but she's been dead too long and rigour mortis has already long since set in. If only he'd been here when the earthquake hit. He could have dug her body from beneath a scaffolding that fell on her. He could have repaired all her injuries. She'd be alive. But he wasn't here, he was off saving the world, and now he couldn't save her.

He continues to rock Amanda back and forth with grief, unwilling to let go of her. Even when he senses Nicole come up beside him and place her hand on his shoulder, he refuses to let go.

NICOLE: Kyle, come on. You can't stay. They have to...

He shakes his head.

NICOLE: Her body is here, but her spirit, it's with The Lord now. Isn't that what she believed? You have to, too.

He just nods.

NICOLE (tugs at him): Come on.

Finally, reluctantly, he set her body gently back down.

NICOLE (goes over to Carol): Carol, I'm so so sorry, (she chokes on tears herself and hugs Carol).

But Carol gives no response. So Nicole is forced to take her arm and guide her away. Steven comes in.

STEVEN: Need help?

NICOLE: Yes, take Kyle for me.

STEVEN (catches a glimpse of Amanda's body): Oh, man, (he tries to avoid looking at her as he takes Kyle's arm and leads him away). I'm sorry, Kyle. (There's tears of sorrow in his eyes as well).

They lead them out and take them both home. Neither is responding emotionally, Kyle and Mrs. Bloom have shut down.

Andy comes downstairs and takes one look at Kyle then rushes over to him and gives him a hug. He doesn't hug back. Josh has come down too and gives him a brief hug.

JOSH: She was a great sister-in-law, (then bites his lip, fighting back tears).

Steven leads Kyle towards the living room and sits him down in a chair while Nicole guides and sits Carol over on to the couch.

NICOLE: I'll make tea.

Andy sits beside Mrs. Bloom and takes her cold in hers, rubbing her hand in an attempt to warm it up.

At the funeral, Kyle stares down at Amanda's grave. She'd been cremated. Mrs. Bloom places a rose over her grave then just stands there. Kyle takes her hand in his and keeps standing there. Carol squeezes his hand, her only reaction for his comforting touch. Again, Nicole and Steven have to lead them away so the caretakers and cover her grave.

Declan and Foss hover in the background keeping an eye on things as the media arrives, snapping pictures. A police escort tries to keep the media at bay.

It was leaked to the press that Kyle is the miracle scientist who is working with NASA to save Earth. All the skeptics now believe in the astronomer who tried telling people that the star Bellus will collide with Earth. They can all see the planet Zira's arrival in the sky. If it was that close then it's star is not too far behind. No one had believed the astronomer and scoffed at him. They believe now and panic has set in.

DECLAN (comes up to Steven and Nicole): NASA wants all of Latnok, especially Kyle, to move to Florida where the Kennedy spaceport is. They don't want to risk having all their great minds far from them. And be ready to launch at a moment's notice.

STEVEN: We'll start packing.

Nicole guides Carol into her bedroom, still in the converted dining area, and leaves her to pack up their things.

Carol gets up and closes the door then goes to the desk and picks up the wedding picture of Amanda and Kyle. She traces a finger over her daughters face.

CAROL: So not fair, God. You took my only child from me. First my husband, now my daughter. Now me.

She sets the picture back down and goes over to her nightstand, pulls out a drawer and takes out a letter. On this letter it reads: "After the death of your daughter, Mrs. Amanda Kyle Trager, we regret to inform you that you will not be one of the million selected to board the ark..." Then she picks up a bottle of pills, and then quickly puts both the letter and the pills back in the drawer when she hears a soft knock on the door.

CAROL: Come in.

The door opens and Nicole pokes her head inside.

NICOLE: Can I get you anything Carol?

CAROL: Water. Just water.

NICOLE (sounds encourages she spoke): Be right back.

Nicole comes in with a large glass of water and sets it on the nightstand.

CAROL (not looking at her, just stares out the window): Thank you, Nicole.

NICOLE: You're welcome. (She places a hand on her shoulder). I'll be back to help you pack.

CAROL: No need. In fact, I think I'll have a lie down.

NICOLE: All right, but if you need me, just call.

CAROL: I will.

NICOLE: Okay. Our ride will come first thing in the morning. (She winces). 3am. We could all use an early night.

Carol nods and Nicole leaves her, shutting the door.

After a few minutes, Carol pulls out her suitcase, sets it by the door to make it look like she packed. What she does take to lay beside her on the bed is Amanda's picture. Only then does she take out the pills and starts swallowing a couple at a time, downing the whole bottle. She tosses the bottle in the garbage can, covers it with some tissue before lying down on the bed; beginning to feel very woozy and feeling her heart beat faster. She grabs a hold of her daughter's picture as sweat covers her forehead and places her forearm over her head.

When Nicole comes in to check on her, she sees the suitcase and thinks just what Carol wanted her to think, that she is packed and ready and is now asleep.

But Kyle, lying in his tub and staring at the ceiling, clasping Amanda's shirt in his hand, suddenly jerks up, alert that something is very wrong.

KYLE (listens in with horror): Mrs. Bloom.

He runs to the dining room, whizzing past Nicole.

NICOLE (startled on seeing him so active): Oh, Kyle! Carol's asleep.

Jessi comes out and rushes over.

KYLE (gives Nicole a stricken look): No, she's not.

NICOLE (glances from Jessi to Kyle): What do you mean?

JESSI (has her head tilted and Nicole knows she's listening for something): Her heart has stopped.

Steven comes down the stairs and overhears them.

NICOLE (places a hand over her mouth): What?

They all rush in.

Kyle feels Mrs. Bloom's pulse. Glances at the empty water glass and then picks up the garbage can and takes out the bottle of pills, reading the prescription.

NICOLE: Oh, my God.

Kyle sees the partially opened nightstand drawer and opens it to see the letter of rejection.

STEVEN: Is there a chance, (he waves a hand helplessly to Carol)?

Kyle reads the letter then closes his eyes and shakes his head. He leaves the picture of Amanda that Carol holds to her heart.

STEVEN: I'll call the coroner.

No one sleeps that night, and the trip to Kennedy is silent. They never had a chance nor time to attend Carol's funeral.


End file.
